


What Happened in Marshtown

by Trees_Between_Their_Toes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Texting, Wrong number, cuteness, just two boys loving each other, text fic, theres a group chat a some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trees_Between_Their_Toes/pseuds/Trees_Between_Their_Toes
Summary: (Keith)I‘m sorry(Lance)Aw thnk u(Keith)Lol, no I’m not(Lance)U knw a part of me is rly proud rn bc of the lol(Lance)Bt the rest is heartbroken(Keith)Your fault(Lance)I honestly trusted u(Lance)We were friends(Lance)Such betrayal(Keith)Sucks to be youJust two boys being weird and cute together!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI!  
> Thank you so much for being interested in this weird fic of mine. This is my first fic so don't hold back on your views.  
> Okay, so there are a few name changes in this chapter so...  
> Lance is indented, 'The Innocent', 'The Not-so-Innocent', and 'Satan'  
> Keith is bold, 'Satan', and 'Not-Satan'  
> PLEASE ENJOY!!!  
> ~Treetops

**(Unknown number)**

**Hey Shiro, I finally bought that phone you wanted me to get. I still don’t know how it will help, but whatever. Text me back when you get this.**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Why hello thr my dear buddy old pal, best mate ultimate amigo wht took u so long 2 get a phone? Huh? Loser_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**Who is this?**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Wht this is Shire_

_*Shiro_

_Lol autocorrect_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**No you’re not. Shiro doesn’t talk like that, and he sure as hell doesn’t say “Lol”**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Wow he sounds boring_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**Shiro is a great man. Now tell me, how did u get on my phone?**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Wht r u a grandma? Jeez u texted the wrong number dickcheese!!! #notmyfault_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**Oh. Well. Okay. I'm sorry then, I guess. Erm, I'm gonna go … now. Goodbye?**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Ok sweetums! Tell Shiro I said hi!  Call me ;)_

 

\-----------------

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Do u think pigeons have feelings?_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**Why are you texting me**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_1)Rude. 2) U never called me! After I raised my hopes up for no reason_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**Erm, sorry? I honestly didn't think you were being serious. That's … a bit weird**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Ur a bit weird! And its not a bit weird 2 want ur new second best friend ever 2 call u!_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**Why am I your second best friend?**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Cause no 1 can replace Hunk so hes 1st and Pidge is being a bitch so theyve been downgraded 2 3rd_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**Wow, do you have any other friends? Or is that it? Cause that sounds pretty sad**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Erm excuuuuuuse u I have lots of friends tyvm and just how many do u have Mr Onlyjustgotouofthe1800??_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**I will admit, I have one. And he's my brother. But I don't need friends, they're stupid and annoying. Plus I've got no time for them**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Well hello thr Mr Brightside I dnt knw I was talking 2 the cheeriest person alive_

**(Unknown number)**

**Fuck off**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Rude_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**And why does it concern you anyway? To you I'm just a bunch of random digits on your phone!**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Wow deep dude and 2 answer ur question bc ur my 3rd best friend_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**I thought I was your second**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Pidge bought me pizza were good again_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**Ugh, fine whatever**  

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Hey u never answered my question!_

**(Unknown number)**

**What question?**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Do u think pigeons have feelings?_

 

\-----------------

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Hey can I ask u something?_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**Holy shit, do you ever stop talking?**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_No now can u let me ask u something?_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**You just did**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Imma punch u_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**You can't**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Imma punch u.....r dog_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**Once again, you cant**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Seriously can I ask u something?!_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**If you ask about those bloody pigeons again!**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_No no no though u do still need 2 answer tht_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**Fine whatever, what do you want to ask?**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Whts ur pronouns?_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**Erm, random**

_(Unknown number)_

_Well I want 2 knw more abt ths mystery person I keep talking 2_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**Oh okay. He/ him. You?**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Same :P_

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Hey whts ur name?_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**Well that's quite a leap**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Sry ur right u dont have 2 answer it_

 

**(Unknown number)**

**Hey, no it's okay.**

 

**(Unknown number)**

**Keith. It's Keith.**

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Oh awesome thnk u Keith ;3_

 

_(Unknown number)_

_Im lance btw_

 

**(Keith)**

**Hi Lance**

 

_(Lance)_

_Hi Keith!_

_(Lance)_

_Wow isnt it fun having more thn 1 friend?! Huh Keith?! Hey hey hey???_

 

**(Keith)**

**I regret agreeing to get this phone**

 

_(Lance)_

_Wow rude_

\-----------------

_(Lance)_

_Who do u thnk wore it better Ron Weasley or Elmo?_

**(Keith)**

**Ron, I will fight you on this**

_(Lance)_

_Damn I think weve got a potterhead over here_

**(Keith)**

**It depends on what you classify as a potterhead**

_(Lance)_

_Do u knw the 4 houses_

**(Keith)**

**What the fuck, who doesn’t?**

_(Lance)_

_I dont_

_(Lance)_

_Jk I do bt my sister dosnt_

**(Keith)**

**Has she not been outside?**

_(Lance)_

_1)Rude yes she practically lives outside 2) She is only 7 sooooooooooooooo_

**(Keith)**

**STILL OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW THE FOUR HOUSES!**

_(Lance)_

_Well thn I better change tht_

**(Keith)**

**Yes you do**

_(Lance)_

_I will thn_

**(Keith)**

**Okay**

_(Lance)_

_ok_

_(Lance)_

_…_

**(Keith)**

**Are we do here?**

_(Lance)_

_Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmno_

_(Lance)_

_Bt I dont knw wht 2 say_

**(Keith)**

**For once**

_(Lance)_

_HEY_

_(Lance)_

_Rude_

**(Keith)**

**But also true**

_(Lance)_

_Still rude_

**(Keith)**

**_I‘m sorry_ **

_(Lance)_

_Aw thnk u_

**(Keith)**

**Lol, no I’m not**

_(Lance)_

_U knw a part of me is rly proud rn bc of the lol_

_(Lance)_

_Bt the rest is heartbroken_

**(Keith)**

**Your fault**

_(Lance)_

_I honestly trusted u_

_(Lance)_

_We were friends_

_(Lance)_

_Such betrayal_

**(Keith)**

**Sucks to be you**

_(Lance)_

_DEMON!_

**(Keith)**

**Please, I’m the devil**

_(Lance)_

_Jeez sry thr satan_

**(Satan)**

**It’s okay, I don’t forgive you.**

**(Satan)**

**I hope you like fire**

_(The Innocent)_

_SAVAGE!_

**(Satan)**

**No, it’s written Satan**

_(The Not-So-Innocent)_

_Wow keith wow_

**(Satan)**

**I know**

_(The Not-So-Innocent)_

_Nah ur nt Satan_

_(The Not-So-Innocent)_

_I go 2 college w/ Satan and they aint u_

**(Not-Satan)**

**Who are they then?**

_(Satans Friend)_

_They go by the name ………… Pidge_

**(Keith)**

**Oh I remember you talking about Pidge.**

_(Lance)_

_They r literally satan_

**(Keith)**

**So you’re friends with Satan**

_(Lance)_

_Were nt ……………… friends_

**(Keith)**

**Do I want to know what happened?**

_(Lance)_

_Theyre being mean 2 me_

**(Keith)**

**It’s a very easy thing to do**

_(Lance)_

_Y DO U HATE ME SO MUCH_

**(Keith)**

**Idk**

_(Lance)_

_:’(_

_(Lance)_

_U wound me so_

**(Keith)**

**Then stop talking**

_(Lance)_

_Sry keithy boi cnt do tht_

**(Keith)**

**Dammit**

_(Lance)_

_Aww Keith ud be lonely w/out me just admit it ;)_

_(Lance)_

_Anyway were ab 2 find out gtg ttyl_

**(Keith)**

**Bye**


	2. Welcome to Marshtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is sassy, Lance is crying™, Pidge is angry, Hunk is as amazing as ever, and Shiro is there too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH. MY. GOD!  
> I can't believe how many people have paid interest already! This is amazing :D  
> Thank you all so much!  
> Enjoy the chapter!  
> ~Treetops

_(Lance)_  
_Ugh remind me again y I thought it was a good idea 2 go 2 college_

(Hunk)  
Cause it will give you good experiences and a qualification that will help you loads in the future

** (Pidge)  
So u can go 2 college parties **

_(Lance)  
Well yh bt apart from tht_

_(Lance)  
The work is hard n the parties r shit_

(Hunk)  
Ofc the works gonna be difficult 

  
(Hunk)  
Its college

** (Pidge)  
Hunks right **

_(Lance)  
BT STILL GYUS _

__  
(Lance)  
Ugh

** (Pidge)  
anyway ignoring Lance **

_(Lance)  
HEY!_

** (Pidge)  
Ive have news on the election of marshtown **

(Hunk)  
oooh do tell, who won?

_(Lance)  
Marshella Marshella marshella_

**  
(Pidge)  
The new president of our beloved Marshtown is …**

** (Pidge)  
MARSHAL MARSHINGTON! **

(Hunk)  
WOO! Well done Marshal

_(Lance)  
SHIT FUCK DAMMIT _

_(Lance)  
Y?! Marshella was blatantly the better candidate!_

** (Pidge)  
Lance its completely random they didnt actually think abt it **

_(Lance)  
I still call for a recount!_

** (Pidge)  
Sure lance whtevr **

** (Pidge)  
Just cause ur lame ass couldnt take the loss **

** (Pidge)  
Theyre fucking 2D marshmallows on a screen lance **

** (Pidge)  
Ffs **

(Hunk)  
Erm are you okay Pidge?

** (Pidge)  
No **

** (Pidge)  
Sandex is on my ass again abt the whole assignment shit **

_(Lance)  
Dude tht sucks sry_

** (Pidge)  
Yh IT does **

(Hunk)  
Well we're always here if you need a distraction

_(Lance)  
Yh we got ya lil gremlin_

_(Lance)  
If we need 2 well beat im up_

** (Pidge)  
Psh yh sure lance **

** (Pidge)  
Bt thnks guys **

_(Lance)  
<3_

(Hunk)  
<3

** (Pidge)  
… **

** (Pidge)  
<3 **

\-----------------

**(Keith)  
Fucking hell college sucks**

_(Lance)  
1- yes yes it does_

_(Lance)  
2- HOLY SHIT U STRTED TALKING 2 ME FIST_

**(Keith)  
Sorry lance, I don't think I've ever talked to your fist**

_(Lance)  
Fuck u_

**(Keith)  
Nah I'm good thanks**

**(Keith)  
You can do it yourself**

_(Lance)  
U cnt tell bt im crying rn_

_(Lance)  
This is wat u have reduced me 2_

**(Keith)  
What can I say, I'm bored**

_(Lance)  
Y do I make friends w mean pple_

**(Keith)  
Why can't you type properly**

_(Lance)  
-_-_

**(Keith)  
:D**

_(Lance)  
Stil dosnt change the fact tht u messaged me first_

_(Lance)  
Proof tht u lik me n were friends_

**(Keith)  
Or proof that I'm bored and got stuck with the most annoying person ever**

\-----------------

**(Keith)  
Lance?**

\-----------------

**(Keith)  
I'm sorry if I took it too far**

\-----------------

**(Keith)  
I'll admit you're actually kinda cool**

\-----------------

**(Keith)  
I'm sorry**

\-----------------

_(Lance)  
Sry man_

_(Lance)  
Battery died n I was out_

_(Lance)  
Aww u rly think Im cool???!_

_(Lance)  
Aaaaawwww Keithy boi_

_(Lance)  
Thts so cute_

_(Lance)  
Ur so cute_

**(Keith)  
Nope**

**(Keith)  
No**

**(Keith)  
Nuh uh**

_(Lance)  
U cnt deny it Keith its already thr as proof_

**(Keith)  
I can just delete it**

_(Lance)  
2 late ive already screenshoted it_

**(Keith)  
Fuck**

\-----------------

_(Lance)  
Hey lets ply 20 questions_

**(Keith)  
Oh god**

_(Lance)  
1 its pronounced lance 2 save tht 4 latr keithy cutey_

_(Lance)  
K il go first_

_(Lance)  
Fav colour_

**(Keith)  
Red you?**

_(Lance)  
Blue_

**(Keith)  
Favourite movie?**

_(Lance)  
Tangled_

_(Lance)  
OR hsm obv_

_(Lance)  
Age_

**(Keith)  
21 you?**

_(Lance)  
Same!_

**(Keith)  
Degree?**

_(Lance)  
Astrophysics_

_(Lance)  
U_

**(Keith)  
Mechanical engineering**

_(Lance)  
Sexuality_

**(Keith)  
Erm… well er… I'm gay**

_(Lance)  
Im bi af_

_(Lance)  
U go_

**(Keith)  
Oh right**

**(Keith)  
Er**

**(Keith)  
Shit I can't think**

**(Keith)  
Sorry lance**

_(Lance)  
Hey dude dont wory abt it!_

_(Lance)  
I just wanna no more abt u is all_

_(Lance)  
:P_

**(Keith)  
Right yeah me too I guess**

**(Keith)  
I'm getting pretty tired, speak to you tomorrow**?

_(Lance)  
Yh sure_

_(Lance)  
Sweet dreams Keithy boy_

**(Keith)  
Night, lance**

\-----------------

(Not my dad)  
Why have you been staring and grinning at your phone all day

(Not my dad)  
As far as I know the only people you text are me Matt and Allura. I spoke to those two and neither of them have heard a word from you and neither have I

(Not my dad)  
So I will repeat

(Not my dad)  
What were you doing on your phone all day

**(The ungrateful son)  
None of your business**

(Not my dad)  
So what's his name?

**(The ungrateful son)  
What the fuck Shiro**

(Not my dad)  
Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!!!!  
> I will try to update as often as possible so there shouldn't be too much waiting. I don't really know where I'm going with this but I'm just having fun writing it. Please give me your veiws, constructive criticism is always welcome and comments are very much appreciated!  
> THANKS AGAIN! And stay tuned for Ch 3 which should be up by Sunday!  
> ~Treetops


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Lance)
> 
> im gonna die keith
> 
>  
> 
> (Keith)
> 
> Good
> 
>  
> 
> (Lance)
> 
> Wow rude
> 
>  
> 
> (Lance)
> 
> And here I thought we were friends
> 
>  
> 
> We meet the threesom <3 and keith meets the gang (◕‿◕✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY   
> ~ Treetops

**(Pidge)**

**lance u r everything that is wrong with my life**

 

_(Lance)_

_What?! why????_

 

**(Pidge)**

**u knw y**

 

(Hunk)

lance did you drink all the coffee again?

 

_(Lance)_

_o shit_

 

_(Lance)_

_lol sry pidgey_

 

** (Pidge) **

** u r a dead man walking **

 

** (Pidge) **

** bitch **

 

(Hunk)

oh man, you're dead dude

 

_(Lance)_

_shit_

 

_\-----------------_

 

_(Lance)_

_KEITHY SAVE ME IM A DEAD MAN_

 

_(Lance)_

_keith_

 

_(Lance)_

_help me_

 

_(Lance)_

_keith_

 

_(Lance)_

_help me keith_

 

_(Lance)_

_keith please_

 

_(Lance)_

_im gonna die keith_

 

**(Keith)**

**Good**

 

_(Lance)_

_Wow rude_

 

_(Lance)_

_And here I thought we were friends_

 

**(Keith)**

**Nope**

 

_(Lance)_

_arnt u gonna ask y im gonna die_

 

**(Keith)**

**Nope**

 

_(Lance)_

_fuck u thn_

 

**(Keith)**

**Nooooooooooope**

 

**\-----------------**

 

**(Keith)**

**Okay I'm ready**

 

**(Keith)**

**And also bored**

 

**(Keith)**

**Hit me**

 

_(Lance)_

_i wish i fckin could_

 

**(Keith)**

**I meant tell me dipshit**

 

_(Lance)_

_wat_

 

_(Lance)_

_O my death rght_

 

_(Lance)_

_yh no it was nthin rly_

 

**(Keith)**

**It's alright, tell me. I wanna know**

 

_(Lance)_

_alrght wll I may or may not have drunk all the coffee_

 

_(Lance)_

_so pidge put pineapple on the pizza as payback_

 

_(Lance)_

_It was gross_

 

**(Keith)**

***Pineapple emoji***

 

_(Lance)_

_Yes keith_

 

_(Lance)_

_thats a pineapple_

 

**(Keith)**

***Smiley emoji***

 

**(Keith)**

***Pineapple emoji***

 

**(Keith)**

***Pen emoji***

 

_(Lance)_

_keith?_

 

**(Keith)**

***Monkey emoji***

 

_(Lance)_

_wtf_

 

**(Keith)**

***Poop emoji***

 

_(Lance)_

_wait_

 

**(Keith)**

***Unicorn emoji***

 

_(Lance)_

_who r u n wat hav u done wth keith_

 

**(Keith)**

**damn**

 

**(Keith)**

**i thought i was being discreet**

 

**(Keith)**

**i evn used fancy language**

 

_(Lance)_

_lol tru_

 

_(Lance)_

_so who r u_

 

**(Keith)**

**well my dear friend my name is akjfdhgsi9**

 

_(Lance)_

_?_

 

_(Lance)_

_nice 2 meet u akjfdhgsi9_

 

_(Lance)_

_gotta admit first time ive heard tht 1_

 

**(Keith)**

**Lance**

 

**(Keith)**

**I am so sorry**

 

**(Keith** **)**

**My phone got stolen**

 

_(Lance)_

_lol_

 

_(Lance)_

_serves u rght_

 

_\-----------------_

 

**(Keith)**

**You evil son of a bitch**

 

_**(Matt)** _

_**(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** _

 

_**\-----------------** _

 

_**(Thing 2 <3)** _

_**SHIRO! ALLURA!** _

 

_**(Thing 2 <3)** _

_**so i stole keiths phone** _

 

(Thing 1 <3)

Naturally

 

**_(Cat in your hat <3)_ **

**_Hush i want 2 hear_ **

 

_ **(Thing 2 <3)** _

_**and i got some news on #mysteryboi** _

 

_**(Cat in your hat <3)** _

_**oooooooooh spill** _

 

_**(Thing 2 <3)** _

_**1 his name is lance** _

 

_**(Thing 2 <3)** _

_**2 he seems to know some1 who goes by the name ... pidge** _

 

_**(Thing 2 <3)** _

_**ad the last i checked im pretty sure we knw some1 called pidge** _

 

_**(Thing 2 <3)** _

_**who also happens to be friends with a guy named lance** _

 

_**(Cat in your hat <3)** _

_**OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! ~(˘▾˘~) (~˘▾˘)~** _

 

(Thing 1 <3)

oh god im dating 2 satans

 

(Thing 1 <3)

rude word that rhymes with duck

 

(Thing 1 <3)

Run keith

 

\-----------------

 

_(Lance)_

_who was tht anywy_

 

_(Lance)_

_i thought u only had 2 friends including ur brother_

 

_(Lance)_

_or was tht ur brother_

 

**(Keith)**

**No that was my brother's boyfriend**

 

_(Lance)_

_oooh cool cool_

 

_(Lance)_

_hey abt the whol 'not having any friends' thing_

 

**(Keith)**

**Hey! I have friends**

 

_(Lance)_

_Sure Jan_

 

_(Lance)_

_Anyway_

 

_(Lance)_

_I was wondering is u wanted to join my gc with my friends_

 

_(Lance)_

_theyre rly nice ad awesome_

 

_(Lance)_

_pls?_

 

**(Keith)**

**Erm**

 

**(Keith)**

**er yeah sure i guess**

 

**(Keith)**

**if you really want me too**

 

_(Lance)_

_YES! thnk u keith!!!_

 

_(Lance)_

_theure gonna luv u_

 

**(Keith)**

**I hope so**

 

**\-----------------**

 

~~~~> >Lance added Keith to the groupchat<<

 

_(Lance)_

_guys this is keith b nice ad say hi_

 

(Hunk)  
Heya Keith. Nice to meet ya, I'm Hunk

 

**(Keith)**

**hi**

 

** (Pidge) _  
_ **

** So ur keith huh **

 

** (Pidge) **

** Mothman, does he exist y/n **

 

**(Keith)**

**Is that even a question?**

 

**(Keith)**

**Fcking yes**

 

**(Pidge)**

**I like this 1 he can stay**

 

_(Lance)_

｡◕‿‿◕｡

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked <3  
> I AM SO SORRY! I had tons of exams plus comic con was on near me so I obviously had to go! Plus I'm lazy. I really am sorry, I'll try not to make the gap as long next time!!!!  
> Tune in next chapter  
> As always, THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who's reading and enjoying. I really love getting comments, they really make my day! So do feel free to drop a message (◕‿◕✿)  
> And if you ever need to talk or anything I am always here to listen (^̮^)  
> Luv you guys <3 ~~~~  
> Until next time,  
> ~Treetops


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Keith)
> 
> Ha Lance what the fuck you’re such a loser
> 
>  
> 
> (Lance)
> 
> Stfu keith
> 
>  
> 
> We meet Shay <3 More on the Threesome and Foursome as well as some relationship development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEYYY ~~  
> I'm back again bitches!  
> Okay, quick warning. Sexual activities are briefly mentioned in this if you're worried about that kinda stuff. It's only in the beginning and only referenced by the threesome as I've dubbed them. But tbh, how could they not talk/have sex when they're the three hottest people ever. I mean I don't watch porn (I read it lol) but I would totally watch their sex tape!  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAnyway, hope you enjoy!  
> ~ Treetops

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_k so I was just walking down the street_ **

 

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ Making my way down town  _ **

 

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_lol yh_ **

 

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_and i passed this cafe with outdoor seating_ **

 

(Thing 1 <3)

Oh god

 

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_and i may or may not hav noked all the seating down_ **

 

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ Omg, so precious _ **

 

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_yh yh i mean i new i was ditsy but i didnt now i was THT ditsy_ **

 

(Thing 1 <3)

Matt, you are literally the most ditsy person I have ever met

 

(Thing 1 <3)

I mean, how many things have you dropped/broken in the past week?

 

(Thing 1 <3)

I wouldn't even be surprised if you've walked around all day with toothpaste all over your face!

 

_**(Thing 2 <3)** _

_**Ha jks on u i didnt brush my teeth this morning** _

 

_** (Cat in your Hat <3) ** _

_** MATHEW! ** _

 

(Thing 1 <3)

Ew gross dude

 

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_1 more ppl do it thn u think_ **

 

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_2 it was just ths mrning tht i forgot so its nt tht bad_ **

 

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_3 shiro dont call me dude_ **

 

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_u literally hd ur dick up my ass ystrdy_ **

 

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_dont call me dude_ **

 

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ 1 lol get reckt boi _ **

 

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ Aww u had sex wthout me?? (;´ _ ** **_ ༎ _ ** **_ ຶ _ ** **_ Д _ ** **_ ༎ _ ** **_ ຶ _ ** **_ `) _ **

 

(Thing 1 <3)

Sorry Hunny, you were home late and Matt was horny

 

_**(Thing 2 <3)** _

_**HELL YH SUCK IT BITCH** _

 

_** (Cat in your hat <3) ** _

_** I will ** _

 

_** (Cat in your Hat <3) ** _

_** When I get home ** _

 

_**(Thing 2 <3)** _

_**Oh** _

 

(Thing 1 <3)

NOT WITHOUT ME!!!

 

\-----------------

 

_(Lance)_

_y wasnt i born a mermaid_

** (Pidge) **

** bc ur 2 dumb **

****

_(Lance)_

_Psh excuuuuuse u_

_(Lance)_

_1 u dont need 2 b smart 2 b a mermaid_

_(Lance)_

_2 im awesome dont dis_

(Hunk)

Cause you’re a guy?

_(Lance)_

_Hmmm yes that is a valid argument_

_(Lance)_

_k wat abt merman thn_

**(Keith)**

**You love your own dick too much**

_(Lance)_

_..._

(Hunk)

...

** (Pidge) **

**... **

****

** (Pidge) **

** Lol tru **

****

_(Lance)_

_Yh i cant rly argue wth tht_

_(Lance)_

_Ooh Hunk r these cookies 4 me_

(Hunk)

Erm

(Hunk)

Er

(Hunk)

Well

(Hunk)

*sigh*

(Hunk)

Yeah sure

\-----------------

 

(Hunk-o-love)

Hey sweetie, about those cookies I made you

_ (What can I Shay, I love you) _

_ Lance? _

__

(Hunk-o-love)

Yeah sorry baby

_ (What can I Shay, I love you) _

_ It’s alright, I understand. Thanks more making them in the first place darling _

__

_ (What can I Shay, I love you) _

_ Now go, feed that precious boy _

__

(Hunk-o-love)

Thank you so much for understanding <3

(Hunk-o-love)

I love you <3

_ (What can I Shay, I love you) _

_ I love you more <3 _

__

\-----------------

 

_(Lance)_

_YES! Tysm hunky ily ur the best_

(Hunk)

I know

**(Keith)**

**Ha Lance what the fuck you’re such a loser**

_(Lance)_

_Stfu keith_

_(Lance)_

_Or ill tell Shiro tht u called him a grt man_

**(Keith)**

**You’d do no such thing**

_(Lance)_

_Try me_

**(Keith)**

**No lance you really wouldn’t dare**

**(Keith)**

**Cause if you did then I’d go over there and eat all your cookies**

_(Lance)_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_(Lance)_

_U MUNSTER_

** (Pidge) **

** Munster **

****

**(Keith)**

**Munster**

(Hunk)

Munster

_(Lance)_

_Hunk u 2_

(Hunk)

Sorry dude

** (Pidge) **

** Ad lol get rekt lance **

****

** (Pidge) **

** Do it keith **

****

** (Pidge) **

** Eat his cookies **

****

**(Keith)**

**Careful there Pidge, cause if lance tells Shiro the not only will I eat the cookies but I’ll also**

**(Keith)**

**Burn**

**(Keith)**

**Your**

**(Keith)**

***Whispers* MARSHMALLOWS**

** (Pidge) **

** WITHOUT EATING THM **

****

** (Pidge) **

** BT THTS JST A WASTE **

****

** (Pidge) **

** Y WOLD U DO THT **

****

** (Pidge) **

** Lance dont tell shiro i stfg **

****

_(Lance)_

_O so now ur on my side_

** (Pidge) **

** Yh cause hes threatening my marshmallows **

****

_(Lance)_

_Oh good 2 see i mean less thn fucking marshmallows 2 u_

**(Keith)**

**Erm guys?**

** (Pidge) **

** Yh damn right bitch no ur place **

****

**(Keith)**

**Guys it was just a joke**

_(Lance)_

_O grt some friend u r_

**(Keith)**

**please stop arguing...**

**\-----------------**

(Hunk)

Hey, you don’t need  to worry about them

(Hunk)

You know they aren’t serious because they’re still typing terribly

(Hunk)

If they were making actual English then you should be worried

(Hunk)

Or maybe Spanish in Lance’s case

**(Keith)**

**Oh**

**(Keith)**

**Right okay**

**(Keith)**

**Thanks for telling me**

(Hunk)

Hey, you alright?

**(Keith)**

**yeah**

(Hunk)

Really? Cause you don’t seem okay

**(Keith)**

**Am I really that obvious?**

(Hunk)

Yeah kinda

**(Keith)**

**I’m sorry**

**(Keith)**

**It’s just**

**(Keith)**

**I really like you guys and I know why Lance did this but it’s just**

(Hunk)

Too much?

**(Keith)**

**Yeah**

**(Keith)**

**I mean, I’ve never really had friends before and now suddenly I do and it’s kinda overwhelming**

(Hunk)

Yeah, dude I get it. We’re a lot to handle sometimes but yo get used to it. Have you talked to Lance about this?

**(Keith)**

**No but I know I should**

**(Keith)**

**Though I’m not sure what he could do to help**

(Hunk)

Sometimes just telling them helps

**(Keith)**

**Yeah**

(Hunk)

But if it’s us you’re worried about then know that I think you’re awesome and Pidge hasn’t threatened your life yet so you’re still in their good books too

(Hunk)

And Lance is obviously smitten

**(Keith)**

**Thanks dude**

(Hunk)

Sure thing

(Hunk)

Seriously though, if you ever need to talk then we’re always here for you

**(Keith)**

**Yeah, thanks man**

\-----------------

_(Lance)_

_Sorry Keith, we were just messing around_

_(Lance)_

_We really didn’t mean to scare you like that_

**(Keith)**

**Holy shit you’re typing normally**

_(Lance)_

_Well yeah dude, I’m trying to apologise_

_(Lance)_

_Is it working?_

**(Keith)**

**Yeah**

**(Keith)**

**Yeah thanks lance**

_(Lance)_

_Friends?_

**(Keith)**

**Friends**

_(Lance)_

_< 3_

_\-----------------_

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**Shiro, I have friends**

\-----------------

 

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_Shiro, why are you crying?_ **

****

\-----------------

****

**(Keith)**

**...**

**(Keith)**

**< 3**

_(Lance)_

_YES!_

\-----------------

 

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**And I think I have a crush on one**

**\-----------------**

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ Shiro, wtf r u screaming????? ಠ_ಠ _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo what did you think?? Did you like it?  
> If so or if not please let me know in the comments, I always love reading them! So amazing!!!! And I'm trying to reply to all of them so yeah.   
> The next chapter shouldn't be too long but I have no clue what I'm gonna write ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)  
> As always, if you need to talk about anything then you can always talk to me <3  
> Thank you, and love you guys,  
> ~Treetops


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Lance)
> 
> u traitor
> 
>  
> 
> (Keith)
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> Just more of the same old usual, though some relationship development. Hunk is worried, Keith is awkward, and Lance is tired (Of your shit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEY guys  
> I don't know what to say. I'm honestly so tired rn. Imma sleep, night. Zzzzzzz  
> ~Treetops

_(Lance)_

_Hey Keith do u like cats_

**(Keith)**

**What**

_(Lance)_

_I like cats_

_(Lance)_

_Theyre so cute_

_(Lance)_

_Ad fluffy_

_(Lance)_

_Ad adorable_

_(Lance)_

_I like cats_

**(Keith)**

**What**

\-----------------

 

**(Keith)**

**Is Lance okay?**

(Hunk)

Yeah man he’s just tired

(Hunk)

Like super tired

(Hunk)

Yeah okay maybe not

(Hunk)

I’m gonna go ask him one moment

\-----------------

 

(Hunk)

Hey Lance Buddy

(Hunk)

Are you okay?

(Hunk)

Keith’s worried

\-----------------

 

_(Lance)_

_u traitor_

**(Keith)**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

\-----------------

 

_(Lance)_

_Im ok dude_

_(Lance)_

_Dnt wry abt me_

_(Lance)_

_Im jst tired with collage and shit_

(Hunk)

Oh okay cool

(Hunk)

Yeah I thought so

(Hunk)

Just let me know if otherwise okay

_(Lance)_

_Yh man_

_(Lance)_

_Ofc_

\-----------------

 

_(Lance)_

_All i did was ask u if u like fucking cats_

**(Keith)**

**Gotta admit Lance, I do not gain enjoyment from partaking in sexual interactions with felines**

_(Lance)_

_Fuck u_

**(Keith)**

**That’s more like it**

_(Lance)_

_Wat_

**(Keith)**

**What**

\-----------------

 

_(Lance)_

_Er i think keith jst said hed fuck me_

(Hunk)

What?!

\-----------------

 

**(Keith)**

**I mean**

**(Keith)**

**Compared to a cat**

**(Keith)**

**Cause like**

**(Keith)**

**Im not into bestiality or anything**

_(Lance)_

_Dont wry dude i get it_

_(Lance)_

_Its cool_

_(Lance)_

_Lol tht was so awkward_

**(Keith)**

**I’m sorry**

_(Lance)_

_Hey hey no its ok_

_(Lance)_

_Its cool, i thought it was funny_

**(Keith)**

**Right yeah**

**(Keith)**

**Sorry I sort of made it weird**

_(Lance)_

_Dont wry im used 2 it_

**(Keith)**

**Okay thanks Lance**

\-----------------

_(Lance)_

_AWWWW_

_(Lance)_

_HES SO CUTE_

(Hunk)

WHAT?!

\-----------------

_(Lance)_

_Anytime buddy_

_(Lance)_

_Anyway u never answered my question_

**(Keith)**

**Yes lance, I do like cats**

_(Lance)_

_No_

_(Lance)_

_Do pigeons have feelings?_

\-----------------

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ Like brother like brother _ **

**__ **

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_No Keiths scream is 1 of rage_ **

****

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_Whereas shiro was jst a pussy_ **

****

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ Lol yh _ **

**__ **

(Thing 1 <3)

Thts nt wat u 2 were saying last night

 

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_Lol tru_ **

****

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ Lol tru _ **

**__ **

\-----------------

 

(Not my Dad)

You alright there son?

 

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**Not your son**

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**And yeah I’m fine**

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**Just dying**

(Not My Dad)

Crush?

 

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**Crush**

(Not My Dad)

What’s his name?

 

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**Lance**

(Not My Dad)

Lance, huh?

 

(Not My Dad)

What does he look like?

 

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**...**

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**I don’t know**

\-----------------

 

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_Huh okay_ **

****

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_I take it back_ **

****

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_Like brother like brother_ **

****

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ With their weirdly high pitched screams of pure terror _ **

**__ **

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_Lol_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> Sorry it's not as long as usual, I haven't had much time to write today. I probably wont write much this weekend either, but it wont be too long I promise!  
> As always, you know the drill, please leave a comment as they are the highlight of my day. If you ever need to talk I am always here. And hope you enjoyed!! <3  
> ~Treetops


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Lance)
> 
> Keith can b...
> 
>  
> 
> (Lance)
> 
> Cat fucker
> 
>  
> 
> (Keith)
> 
> WHAT?!
> 
>  
> 
> The group talk, pining lance, brotherly love, sibling banter, and lance gets serious to protect his Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> I tried to put in a lot of Pidge to make up for the lack of them from last chapter. At one point Lance and the gang get protective and Keith feels love and it makes me happy tbh. I added in your chapterly dose of The Threesome obvs cause I swear they're my favourite atm. Hope you enjoy!  
> ~Treetops

**_(I am Door Matt)_ **

**_PIDGEY!!!_ **

****

** (I can Floor Matt) **

** Wat **

****

**_(I am Door Matt)_ **

**_Do u no some1 called Lance_ **

****

** (I can Floor Matt) **

** No **

****

**_(I am Door Matt)_ **

**_WAT?! I thought u did_ **

****

** (I can Floor Matt) **

** No he died after drinking my coffee **

****

** (I can Floor Matt) **

** Tht stupid mother fucket **

****

**_(I am Door Matt)_ **

**_Lol_ **

****

**_(I am Door Matt)_ **

**_Hes a fucket_ **

****

**_(I am Door Matt)_ **

**_A fucket nugget_ **

****

**_(I am Door Matt)_ **

**_In a bucket_ **

****

**_(I am Door Matt)_ **

**_Lol_ **

****

** (I can Floor Matt) **

** R u high **

****

\-----------------

 

_(Lance)_

_Hey guys ive been thinking_

** (Pidge) **

** Careful not 2 hurt urself **

****

_(Lance)_

_ಥ_ಥ_

**(Keith)**

**Lol**

_(Lance)_

_ANYWAY_

_(Lance)_

_Y dont we have names_

** (Pidge) **

** Holy shit lance **

****

** (Pidge) **

** I dont no if u noticed but **

****

_(Lance)_

_I MEANT NICKNAMES PIDGE_

_(Lance)_

_Like chat names or somtin_

(Hunk)

Yeah

(Hunk)

Like me and Shay

_(Lance)_

_Nthing is quite like u ad shay hunk_

(Hunk)

Lol right

**(Keith)**

**Alright then**

**(Keith)**

**What will our names be?**

_(Lance)_

_Hmmm_

_(Lance)_

_Hunks can b ..._

_(Lance)_

_Funky Hunky_

>> _Lance_ changed Hunk’s name to Funky Hunky<<

 

(Funky Hunky)

I can work with this

_(Lance)_

_Pidge can b..._

_(Lance)_

_Pidgit_

>> _Lance_ changed **Pidge** ’s name to **Pidgit** <<

 

** (Pidgit) **

** Excuse me while I go kill myself **

****

_(Lance)_

_Hush its a great name_

_(Lance)_

_Keith can b..._

_(Lance)_

_Cat fucker_

**(Keith)**

**WHAT?!**

>> _Lance_ changed **Keith** ’s name to **Cat Fucker** <<

 

**(Cat Fucker)**

**Nu-uh no way**

_(Lance)_

_Fine_

>> _Lance_ changed **Cat Fucker** ’s name to **Spoilsport** <<

 

**(Spoilsport)**

  1. **Fuck you**



**(Spoilsport)**

  1. **Still better than Cat fucker**



** (Pidgit) **

** Lol **

****

_(Lance)_

_And I shall b..._

_(Lance)_

_THE GREATEST THING THAT’S EVER HAPPENED TO YOU_

>> _Lance_ changed _Lance_ ‘s name to _The Greatest Thing to Ever Happen to You_ <<

 

_(The Greatest Thing to Ever Happen to You)_

_Perfect_

>> **Pidgit** changed _The Greatest Thing to Ever Happen to You_ ’s to _The Worst Thing to Ever Happen to You_ <<

 

_(The Worst Thing to Ever Happen to You)_

_Hey!_

 

>> **Spoilsport** changed _The Worst Thing to Ever Happen to You_ ’s name to _The Worst_ <<

 

_(The Worst)_

_HEY!!_

** (Pidgit) **

** Lol **

****

**(Spoilsport)**

**Tru**

(Funky Hunky)

Dear God

(Funky Hunky)

They’ve bonded

\-----------------

 

** (I Want to (Be)leave) **

** Lol **

****

** (I Want to (Be)leave) **

** Get rekt Lance **

****

**(Mothman is Real, Fight me)**

**He should’ve seen it coming tbh**

** (I Want to (Be)leave) **

** Hell never see anything Cumming **

****

**(Mothman is Real, Fight me)**

**Mothman please save me from this shit**

** (I Want to (Be)leave) **

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

****

\-----------------

 

_(The Worst)_

_Prepare 4 the end of the world_

_(The Worst)_

_Theyve bonded_

(Funky Hunky)

So this is what hell is like

(Funky Hunky)

They’ve bonded

_(The Worst)_

_Eternal darkness_

_(The Worst)_

_Theyve bonded_

(Funky Hunky)

Pain and suffering is coming for us all

**(Spoilsport)**

**Yes okay we get it**

(Funky Hunky)

They’ve bonded

_(The Worst)_

_Hes tru 2 his name_

_(The Worst)_

_Spoilsport_

**(Spoilsport)**

**And you’re true to your name**

**(Spoilsport)**

**The worst**

_(Lance)_

_3 pm behind the bike shed_

** (Pidgit) **

** Oh kinky **

****

(Funky Hunky)

Someone’s gonna GET IT ONE!

_(The Worst)_

_I WAS TALKING ABT FIGHTING!!_

\-----------------

 

_(Lance)_

_GUYS_

_(Lance)_

_SHUT UP_

(Hunk)

Lol

** (Pidge) **

** Lol **

****

\-----------------

 

**(Spoilsport)**

**Lance, I basically fought my way through high school**

**(Spoilsport)**

**I wouldn’t challenge me if I were you**

\-----------------

 

_(Lance)_

_Fuck thts hot_

** (Pidge) **

** Ew **

****

** (Pidge) **

** Gross **

****

(Hunk)

Aww young love

\-----------------

 

_(The Worst)_

_Ok sry thr mr badass_

_(The Worst)_

_Wait_

_(The Worst)_

_Y did u have 2 fight_

**(Spoilsport)**

**I don’t know if you’ve been outside**

**(Spoilsport)**

**But not everyone accepts being gay**

_(The Worst)_

_You had to fight because you were gay_

**(Spoilsport)**

**Yeah Lance**

>> _The Worst_ changed _The Worst_ ’s name to _Outraged_ <<

>> _Outraged_ changed **Spoilsport** ’s name to **The Brave** <<

 

**(The Brave)**

**Lance**

**(The Brave)**

**I’m fine**

**(The Brave)**

**I swear**

**(The Brave)**

**Just drop it okay**

_(Outraged)_

_You sure?_

**(The Brave)**

**Yeah, so drop it okay?**

_(Outraged)_

_..._

_(Outraged)_

_Okay_

_(Outraged)_

_But if anyone ever tries to start anything with you again tell us okay?_

_(Outraged)_

_We’ll come and beat up their asses_

** (Pidgit) **

** YEAH! **

****

(Funky Hunky)

YEAH!

**(The Brave)**

**Thanks guys**

**(The Brave)**

**That means a lot**

_(Outraged)_

_We got you Keith_

_(Outraged)_

_We’re friends_

_(Outraged)_

_Don’t you forget that_

\-----------------

 

(Not My Dad)

Hey Keith buddy are you okay?

 

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

***Sent a Screenshot***

(Not My Dad)

Are they your new friends?

 

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**Yeah**

(Not My Dad)

They seem good

 

(Not My Dad)

You should keep them around

 

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**Yeah**

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**I’m kinda planning to**

\-----------------

 

(Thing 1 <3)

Matt, your sibling and their friends are amazing

 

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_Erm creepy_ **

****

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_Ad yes I no they r_ **

****

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_They do something?_ **

****

(Thing 1 <3)

Keith has never really had friends to look out for him before

 

(Thing 1 <3)

It’s just good to see him finally finding a group he feels he can trust and look out for him

 

(Thing 1 <3)

I’m just glad he’s happy

 

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ Aww Shiro _ **

**__ **

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ Ur so cute <3 _ **

**__ **

(Things 1 <3)

Shut up

 

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ Make me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _ **

**__ **

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_Ahhh yeah_ **

****

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_Sexy times ＼（＾○＾）人（＾○＾）／_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I had a lot of fun writing tbh. I love the Pidge and Matt banter at the start, like I read over it and I seriously laughed out loud. God, I'm such a dork. Oh well. Also, I'm planning on changing the nicknames again so give me any suggestions!! Anyway, please leave a comment cause they're always amazing and if you ever need to talk/ rant about anything I am always here!!  
> Love you guys, see you next chapter!  
> ~Treetops


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Shirno)
> 
> Hello
> 
>  
> 
> (Secretly an Alien)
> 
> Don’t you hello me
> 
>  
> 
> GROUP CHAT WITH EVERYONE!! Plus Klangst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> two chapters in one night bc I'm kind! lol, actually cause I'm really enjoying writing this and I had time so. It's currently 30 minutes past midnight and I feel so alive rn. Anyway, you'll still hopefully get a chapter tomorrow as well. So yeay!  
> ~Treetops

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_I have_ **

****

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_An idea_ **

****

(Thing 1 <3)

Oh God

 

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_Wow Shiro_ **

****

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_I love and trust and believe in you too_ **

****

(Thing 2 <3)

<3

 

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ 2 b fare to him tho _ **

**__ **

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ The last idea u had u said we needed 2 put flamingos in a bath tub _ **

**__ **

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ Flamingos should not go in a bath tub _ **

**__ **

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ They do not like it _ **

**__ **

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_Lol tru_ **

****

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_Bt ull like ths 1_ **

****

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_We should make a group chat_ **

****

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ Matt _ **

**__ **

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ Sweetie _ **

**__ **

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ Honey _ **

**__ **

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ This is a group chat _ **

**__ **

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_NO!_ **

****

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_I mean yes it is bt_ **

****

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_Bt a gc with EVERYONE_ **

****

(Thing 1 <3)

R u suggesting we create a gc with Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge so we can watch their craziness and laugh at the pining boistm

 

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_Yes_ **

****

(Thing 1 <3)

Im in lets do it

 

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ Isnt tht an invasion of privacy _ **

**__ **

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_Since whn have u been the voice of reason_ **

****

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ Lol tru _ **

**__ **

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ Lets do it _ **

**__ **

\-----------------

 

**_(I am Door Matt)_ **

**_Were creating a gc for us + u + hunk + the pining bois tm_ **

****

** (I can Floor Matt) **

** Im in **

****

\-----------------

 

>> ** _Matt_** created a group chat<<

>> ** _Matt_** changed **_Matt_** ’s name to **_Don’t Pat the Matt_** <<

>> ** _Don’t Pat the Matt_** added Shiro, **_Allura_** , **Pidge** , **Keith** , _Lance_ , Hunk to the group<<

>> ** _Don’t Pat the Matt_** changed **Pidge** ’s name to **Don’t Squidge the Pidge** <<

>> ** _Don’t Pat the Matt_** changed Shiro’s name to Shirno<<

>> ** _Don’t Pat the Matt_** changed **_Allura_** ’s name to **_Allurawr_** <<

>> ** _Don’t Pat the Matt_** changed **Keith** ’s name to **Secretly an Alien** <<

>> ** _Don’t Pat the Matt_** changed _Lance_ ’s name to _Just Getting Bi_ <<

>> ** _Don’t Pat the Matt_** changes Hunk’s name to Literally Your Mom<<

 

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**Matt! You weren’t supposed to tell them!**

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_Thtll explain y ur out of this world_

(Shirno)

Excuse me?

 

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_Lol_ **

****

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ Overprotective Shiro is a sexy Shiro _ **

**__ **

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_I second this_ **

****

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**Ew**

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**What is this anyway?**

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**I didn’t know you guys knew each other**

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** Matt is my brother **

****

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_Hello_ **

****

** (Don’t Squide the Pidge) **

** Shiro is your brother **

****

(Shirno)

Hello

 

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**Don’t you hello me**

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_Hello Mr Shiro, Keith’s brother!_

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_It is a pleasure to be of acquaintance_

(Shirno)

I’m getting to you in a minute

 

(Literally Your Mom)

I stg Lance just whimpered

(Literally Your Mom)

He is actually freaking scared

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** Lol **

****

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_Lol_ **

****

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ Lol _ **

**__ **

(Shirno)

Lol

 

(Literally Your Mom)

...

(Literally Your Mom)

Lol

\-----------------

 

**(Keith)**

**You don’t need to be scared**

**(Keith)**

**Shiro is actually a big teddy bear**

_(Lance)_

_Dude Ive seen the photos_

_(Lance)_

_ur brother is fucking scary_

**(Keith)**

**He’s actually a really nice guy**

_(Lance)_

_Oh i dont doubt tht_

_(Lance)_

_Bt im abt 2 get the talk so im allowed 2 b scared_

**(Keith)**

**Lol tru**

**(Keith)**

**How have you seen the photos?**

_(Lance)_

_Pidge showed me when he Matt and Allura started dating_

_(Lance)_

_I didnt no he was ur brother @ the time tho_

_(Lance)_

_Obvs_

**(Keith)**

**Oh dear god**

**(Keith)**

**Do not say obvs**

_(Lance)_

_Y not_

_(Lance)_

_Its obvs a g8 word_

**(Keith)**

**No**

_(Lance)_

_Obvs_

**(Keith)**

**NO!**

_(Lance)_

_Obvs obvs obvs obvs_

**(Keith)**

**I’ll get Shiro!**

_(Lance)_

_I am so sorry keith buddy_

_(Lance)_

_You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me <3_

\-----------------

 

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

***Sent Screenshot***

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**When your crush doesn’t know what he does to you**

(Not My Dad)

Oh Keith

 

\-----------------

 

_(Lance)_

_*Sent Screenshot*_

_(Lance)_

_Whn ur smooth af bt ur crush dsnt like u back_

(Hunk)

Jesus Lance

\-----------------

 

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_I thnk ths is going well_ **

****

(Thing 1 <3)

Keith is crying

 

(Thing 1 <3)

Hunk said Lance is dead from pining

 

(Thing 1 <3)

And Pidge has already formed a plan to take over the world

 

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_Like i said_ **

****

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_Its going well_ **

****

**_ (Cat in your Hat <3) _ **

**_ lol _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Hope you like the extra chapter! Me and my dad spent ages trying to think of the nicknames, lol. Anyway, the usual. Please leave a comment yada yada. And if you ever need anyone to talk to, rant at, or confess your undying love for ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) you know where to find me!   
> Love you guys,  
> ~Treetops


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Don’t Squidge the Pidge)
> 
> I hate people
> 
>  
> 
> (Don’t Pat the Matt)
> 
> Lol same
> 
>  
> 
> Literally everyone is in this chapter! Character development, relationship development and waffles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I had this finished like an hour ago but we had to go out so I couldn't upload it T^T Anyway, hope you enjoy it. I LOVE YOU PIDGEY!! DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT!! The focus has gone away from Lance and Keith so I may reign that back in again, I don't know yet. Anyway, hope you like,  
> ~Treetops

** (Pidgit) **

** I hate people **

****

** (Pidgit) **

** Oh wait **

****

\-----------------

 

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** I hate people **

****

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_Lol same_ **

****

(Shirno)

I third this

 

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_Yh me 2_

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**What’s up Pidge**

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** Yes thank you Keith  **

****

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** You’re the only one who actually cares about me in this God Damn chat! **

****

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_ERM WHAT!?_ **

****

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_EXCUSE ME!?_ **

****

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** Matt you literally just said lol same when I was clearly upset! **

****

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_2 b fare tho Pidge it actually wasnt tht easy 2 work out_

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_Ok yeah im sorry but it doesn’t mean I don’t care about you_ **

****

(Shirno)

Pidge your brother is like pouting hardcore

 

(Shirno)

It’s kinda cute

 

(Shirno)

Imm gonna

 

(Shirno)

I was gonna say Im gonna go kiss it off but Allura beat me to it

 

** (Don’t Squide the Pidge) **

** Ew **

****

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ Yeah! Suck it! _ **

**__ **

(Shirno)

Nah you’re doing that rn

 

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** EW **

****

\-----------------

 

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**Hey Pidge**

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**What’s up? What’s happened?**

** (I want to (Be)leave) **

** How did you know? **

****

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**What, that you were upset?**

** (I Want to (Be)leave) **

** yh **

****

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**You used people instead of ppl**

** (I Want to (Be)leave) **

** That’s not very clear is it **

****

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**No but don’t worry about it okay**

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**Now, what’s up**

** (I Want to (Be)leave) **

** Nothing really its just **

****

** (I Want to (Be)leave) **

** Sendax wont get off my arse about the stupid assignment **

****

** (I Want to (Be)leave) **

** And to make matters worse he down right refuses to call me they/them **

****

** (I Want to (Be)leave) **

** And he’s got a load of the students doing it too **

****

** (I Want to (Be)leave) **

** It just pisses me off **

****

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**Pidge that is not nothing!**

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**Tell me where those Mother Fuckers are**

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**I will fight them and kill them**

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**Lance will too**

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**And Hunk**

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**And Shiro can fight, trust me**

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**And I’m not even joking; I’ve seen Allura throw someone before**

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**And I don’t even need to tell you about Matt**

** (I Want to (Be)leave) **

** I once saw him cling onto someone’s back and didn’t let for like an hour **

****

** (I Want to (Be)leave) **

** He’s like a fucking chipmunk **

****

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**Exactly**

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**We’re all here for you Pidge**

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**They all love you**

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**And I know we’ve only just really met but I love you too**

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**No matter how many shitty people will be out there you will always have us**

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**Okay?**

** (I Want to (Be)leave) **

** Okay **

****

** (I Want to (Be)leave) **

** Thanks Keith **

****

** (I Want to (Be)leave) **

** And I love you too **

****

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**Don’t tell Lance I did this but**

**(Mothman is Real, Fight Me)**

**< 3**

** (I Want to (Be)leave) **

** Only is you don’t tell him that I did it back **

****

** (I Want to (Be)leave) **

** <3 **

****

\-----------------

 

** (I Can Floor Matt) **

** Hey Matt **

****

** (I Can Floor Matt) **

** I’m sorry for accusing you of not caring before **

****

** (I Can Floor Matt) **

** I know you do care and I seriously don’t know what I would do without you as my brother **

****

** (I Can Floor Matt) **

** I love you <3 **

****

**_(I am Door Matt)_ **

**_AWWW PIDGEY_ **

****

**_(I am Door Matt)_ **

**_It’s okay Pidgey, I get it_ **

****

**_(I am Door Matt)_ **

**_I’m sorry I didn’t figure out that you were upset_ **

****

**_(I am Door Matt)_ **

**_It’s my job as your brother to look out for you and I didn’t_ **

****

**_(I am Door Matt)_ **

**_I’m sorry_ **

****

** (I Can Floor Matt) **

** No Matt no  **

****

** (I Can Floor Matt) **

** I’m sorry **

****

**_(I am Door Matt)_ **

**_I love you Pidgey <3_ **

****

** (I Can Floor Matt) **

** I love you too Matt <3 **

****

\-----------------

 

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** *Sent Screenshop* **

****

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** I got a <3 from Keith **

****

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** Eat it bitches **

****

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_WHAT?!_

**(Secretly an Alien)**

***Sent Screenshot***

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**Well I got one from Pidge too so**

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_T^T_

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_Y cant i get 1_

\-----------------

 

**(Keith)**

**< 3**

_(Lance)_

_AWW KEITHY!!_

**(Keith)**

**Tell anyone and you die**

_(Lance)_

_Lol okay_

_(Lance)_

_< 3_

\-----------------

 

(Literally Your Mom)

I have missed so much

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_Yh dude u rly have_

(Literally Your Mom)

Give me a run down

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_Ok so Pidgey was upset bc ppl r fucking dicks tht need 2 die in a hole_

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_Ad they snapped @ Matt bc they were stressed ad shit_

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_So thn Keith comforted them and cheered them up_

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_Which I think is really nice ad cute like he was thr whn they needed him_

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_Ad like itwas adorable 4 him 2 do ad_

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** LANCE! **

****

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_Yh?_

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** Wat is this # **

****

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_A hashtag?_

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** Dos tht look like a mother fucking hashtag **

****

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_Erm_

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_Yes_

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** Wrong **

****

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** Its a waffle **

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_wat_

** (Don’t Squide the Pidge) **

** Its a waffle **

****

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_tht dosnt help_

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** wat were u jst doing? **

****

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_?_

** (Don’t Squide the Pidge) **

** #### **

****

_(Just Getting Bi)_

_Waffling?_

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** Yes **

****

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ *Whispers* omg _ **

**__ **

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** We may as well change ur name to waffle #### **

****

>> _Just Getting Bi_ changed _Just Getting Bi_ ’s name to _# I am a Waffle #_ <<

 

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_##########_

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_lol dont waffle kids_ **

****

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**wtf have I just witnessed**

(Shirno)

Fuck knows

 

**(Secretly an Alien)**

***Gasp***

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_*Gasp*_ **

****

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ *Gasp* _ **

**__ **

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**Shiro**

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_Just_ **

****

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ Swore _ **

**__ **

(Shirno)

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ lol he did actually just shrug _ **

**__ **

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ me ad Matt were on each of his shoulders _ **

**__ **

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ ad Matt jst fell off bc hes weak _ **

**__ **

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

o(╥﹏╥)o

****

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** Ew r u guys always together? **

****

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_didnt_ **

**__ **

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ u _ **

**__ **

(Shirno)

know

 

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_we_ **

****

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

r

 

(Shirno)

one

 

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_So_ **

****

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ u _ **

**__ **

(Shirno)

better

 

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_watch_ **

****

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ out _ **

**__ **

(Shirno)

bitch

 

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_Wow_

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_tht was incredible_

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**That had to be rehearsed**

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**There was like less than a second between each one**

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** so there is a God **

****

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** in the form of relationship goals **

****

(Literally Your Mom)

I have to show this to Shay

\-----------------

 

(Hunk-o-Love)

*Sent Screenshot*

(Hunk-o-love)

We have to do this

_ (What can I Shay, I love you) _

_ OMG YES! _

__

\-----------------

 

(Literally Your Mom)

I just realised you never finished telling me what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> DON'T WAFFLE KIDS! Hope you enjoyed <3 Tbh I don't really know what to say. Leave a comment pls as they're amazing. If you ever need to talk then I'm here. Klance 4 Life. School sucks.  
> ~Treetops out ✌


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (# I am a Waffle #)
> 
> lol ad called me sad
> 
>  
> 
> (Don’t Squidge the Pidge)
> 
> u r sad
> 
>  
> 
> (# I am a Waffle #)
> 
> ಥ_ಥ
> 
> Lane is love sick, hunk is a good friend, shiro is worried, and Shay is a goddess. And Matt is out of town for work lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> Sorry it's so late. It took me a little while before I could actually continue writing this one. Anyway, hope you enjoy this major Klance development!!  
> ~ Treetops

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_lol I was jst reading over my old txts with keith_

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_lol ad he said he doesnt need friends_

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**SHUT UP**

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_lol ad called me sad_

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** u r sad **

****

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_ಥ_ಥ_

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ lol get rekt _ **

**__ **

\-----------------

 

_(Lance)_

_Do u rly think Im sad_

**(Keith)**

**What no!**

**(Keith)**

**It’s jsut that I didn’t really know you**

**(Keith)**

**and i was kinda cautious bc I didn’t know you**

_(Lance)_

_Oh okay_

**(Keith)**

**Lance really**

**(Keith)**

**texting your number was the best mistake I’ve ever made**

**(Keith)**

**because of it I’ve met people and made friends with those I never could otherwise**

**(Keith)**

**these last few months have been the best**

_(Lance)_

_im rly glad u nexted the wrong number_

**(Keith)**

**yeah me too**

_(Lance)_

_Keith?_

**(Keith)**

**yeah?**

_(Lance)_

_I really like talking to you_

_(Lance)_

_It makes me happy_

_(Lance)_

_and to be honest I don’t care if that sounds creepy_

_(Lance)_

_It’s the truth!_

\-----------------

 

** (Gremlin) **

** lol u look like a tomato **

****

_(fuckboi)_

_fuck off_

\-----------------

 

**(Keith)**

**it’s not creepy**

**(Keith)**

**I feel the same way**

**(Keith)**

**I really like you lance**

_(Lance)_

_yh me too_

_(Lance)_

_I mean I really like you too_

\-----------------

 

(Not My Dad)

Keith, are you okay?

 

(Not My Dad)

are you coming down with a fever?

 

(Not My Dad)

or are you texting Lance again?

 

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**stfu**

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**am i...**

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**am I going insane or**

(Not My Dad)

did we just hear Matt yelling yeah boi? yep

 

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**HOW?! WE’RE NOT EVEN IN THE SAME CITY RN?!**

\-----------------

 

_(Precious Boi Lance)_

_I think I’m gonna tell him_

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

woah dude okay

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

you sure?

_(Precious Boi Lance)_

_yeah_

_(Precious Boi Lance)_

_I dont no how much longer i can go on pining_

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

You always did have low stamina and no patience

_(Precious Boi Lance)_

_HEY!!_

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

but if you’re ready then you tell him

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

If it helps I think you’ll be really cute together

_(Precious Boi Lance)_

_Thanks man_

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

And I want to be the best man at the wedding!

_(Precious Boi Lance)_

_Obvs_

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

AWW does this mean you’ll stop your creepy pining now????

_(Precious Boi Lance)_

_Hunk, I dont even know if he’ll talk to me afterwards_

_(Precious Boi Lance)_

_Let alone feel the same_

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

Lance it’ll be fine

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

come on dude!

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

Do you remember how long it took me to tell Shay my feelings?

_(Precious Boi Lance)_

_yh man u were a nervous wreck_

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

Exactly, and now she is the light of my life and I love her so much

_(Precious Boi Lance)_

_do you really think me and Keith could be like that?_

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

hell yeah man

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

you can do it Lance

_(Precious Boi Lance)_

_yh okay_

_(Precious Boi Lance)_

_I’m gonna do it_

_(Precious Boi Lance)_

_Wish me luck_

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

GOOD LUCK!!!! <3

\-----------------

 

_(Lance)_

_Keith?_

**(Keith)**

**yeah?**

_(Lance)_

_..._

**(Keith)**

**...**

_(Lance)_

_nope_

_(Lance)_

_nothing never mind_

**(Keith)**

**?**

\-----------------

 

_(Precious Boi Lance)_

_i coundt do it_

>>Beautiful Man Hunk changed _Precious Boi Lance_ ’s name to _Love Sick Boi Lance_ <<

 

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

Dude I’m sorry

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

I don’t know how much more help I can be tbh

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

I’m gonna give you to Shay as she will be better help

_(Love Sick Boi Lance)_

_k thx man_

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

Hey Honey, it’s Shay

_(Love Sick Boi Lance)_

_Hey Shay_

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

Hunk filled me in on what’s happening

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

I’d like to meet this Keith boy someday

_(Love Sick Boi Lance)_

_so would I_

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

You haven’t met him???

_(Love Sick Boi Lance)_

_Shaaaaaaaaaaaay_

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

right right the task on hand

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

right so you’ve already tried asking him chickened out?

_(Love Sick Boi Lance)_

_yh_

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

Okay so now tell me, what’s the worst that could happen?

_(Love Sick Boi Lance)_

_He finds me disgusting and never wants to talk to me again_

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

Okaaaaaaaay

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

Now realistically, looking at Keith’s personality and your current relationship what’s the worst that could go wrong?

_(Love Sick Boi Lance)_

_he says no_

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

And what’s the best that could happen?

_(Love Sick Boi Lance)_

_he could like me back_

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

Exactly

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

And if I’m honest then I don’t see a reason why he wouldn’t like you

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

I honestly believe you will be alright Lance

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

Hunk is nodding at me so I think he thinks so too

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

We’re always here for you Lance

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

We love you <3

_(Love Sick Boi Lance)_

_I love you guys too <3_

(Beautiful Man Hunk)

Now go get your man!

\-----------------

 

(Not My Dad)

Keith?

 

(Not My Dad)

Keith are you okay?

 

(Not My Dad)

Your face has gone as red as Coran’s hair

 

(Not My Dad)

Fucking hell

 

(Not My Dad)

I’ve never seen you act so fucking love struck

 

\-----------------

 

_(Lance)_

_hey keith?_

**(Keith)**

***Sigh* yes Lance?**

_(Lance)_

_I like you_

**(Keith)**

**I like you too**

**(Keith)**

**so?**

_(Lance)_

_No I don’t think you get it_

_(Lance)_

_I like you as more than a friend_

_(Lance)_

_As in like like you_

_(Lance)_

_I really really like you keith!_

_(Lance)_

_Is there any possibility, any stroke of luck that maybe you could go on a date with me sometime?_

_(Lance)_

_Please?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> oooooooooooooh cliff hanger!! Is it though, when you know what Keith's going to say? Lol, maybe I should get him tosay no and then add some major langst into the plot. Lol no I love their happiness too much. Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me your thoughts and views via comment as I love them so almost as much as I love you guys <3 Anyway, see you soon! Love you,  
> ~Treetops


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Gremlin)
> 
> LANCE SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU
> 
>  
> 
> (Fuckboi)
> 
> (◠ω◠✿)
> 
>  
> 
> Pidge is tired, Lance is screaming (lol same), and beef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,   
> I hope you like it! It's a little different than usual so I hope it works! Massive relationship development which is always great!! Just warning, I may not be able to update everyday still but I will try my best. It's like 10 to 12 rn and Im tired af sooo...  
> ENJOY!!  
> ~Treetops

**(Keith)**

**Yes**

 

\-----------------

 

Lance blinked at his phone; one, twice, a third time. Refreshing each time, just to make sure those three little letters stayed exactly where they were, etched into the screen and imprinted in his mind. And yet every time there they remained. The three little letters confirming what he had only dreamed of since the moment Keith first sent him a message. Once again, Lance was stunned by a message sent from the very same boy.

And then, he was screaming.

 

\-----------------

 

** (Gremlin) **

** LANCE SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU **

****

_(Fuckboi)_

(◠ω◠✿)

_(Fuckboi)_

_Gooooooooooooooood morning Pidge <3_

_(Fuckboi)_

_Would ya like some coffee?????_

** (Gremlin) **

** wtf **

****

** (Gremlin) **

** and yes **

****

** (Gremlin) **

** yes I want coffee **

****

_(Fuckboi)_

_Of course my dear intelligent, trusted, and over all amazing friend_

_(Fuckboi)_

_One black as your soul coffee with no sugar to make it as bitter as you coming right up <3_

_(Fuckboi)_

_I’m also making waffles, do you want waffles???_

** (Gremlin) **

** well as im 2 tired 2 figure out wat the hell kinda drugs ur on **

****

** (Gremlin) **

** heres some intelligent advice from ur intelligent friend **

****

** (Gremiln) **

** Make me my god damn coffee **

****

** (Gremlin) **

**... **

****

** (Gremlin) **

** and some waffles please **

****

_(Fuckboi)_

_< 3_

****

\-----------------

 

_(Lance)_

_Really?_

**(Keith)**

**Yes**

**(Keith)**

**Yeah!**

**(Keith)**

**A million times over!!**

**(Keith)**

**Holy shit lance**

**(Keith)**

**I can’t actually believe this is happening right now**

_(Lance)_

_in any other situation id b like believe it bby_

_(Lance)_

_bt im freaking out 2 much to b tht smooth rn_

**(Keith)**

**Jeeez Lance**

**(Keith)**

**I really really like you too <3**

_(Lance)_

_Aww omg stop bt pls dont this is amazing <3_

**(Keith)**

**ahaha**

_(Lance)_

_we need 2 organise whn ad where were gonna meet_

**(Keith)**

**Yeah we do**

**(Keith)**

**And what we do**

**(Keith)**

**And how to get there**

_(Lance)_

_argh god this is gonna b tough typing_

**(Keith)**

**Well**

**(Keith)**

**I mean**

**(Keith)**

**we could always call**

**(Keith)**

**if you wanted**

_(Lance)_

_Keith bby_

_(Lance)_

_ive been waiting 4 u 2 say tht all day <3_

\-----------------

 

A deep blush flooded Keith’s face as he read the message. It was weird seeing such simple words of endearment directed at him. It was new and extraordinary for the Korean boy, and he couldn’t wait to be a part of so much more. His finger hovered over the call button, hesitation being the only barrier between him and the tiny phone logo beckoning him to press it and call the boy he cared about so deeply. With a shaky breath, he pressed down. It only took a few rings before the call was received.

 

_“H-hello?”_

 

Relief washed threw him as he heard the stuttered voice. It was smooth, higher pitched than he was expecting, and one that you’d associate with safety and warmth. It was beautiful.

 

**“Hey”**

_“Hi”_

**“So ... this is new”**

A laugh sprung from the other side. It wasn’t much, just a throaty chuckle, and yet it made Keith’s heart soar, desperately craving more.

 

_“Yeah, but I gotta admit Keithy, I kinda like it!”_

It was his turn to chuckle.

 

**“Yeah, me too.”**

_“So... we’re going on a date then?”_

**“Er- yeah, we are!”**

_“It’s gonna be nice.”_

**“Yeah...”**

Fuck. Why was it so damn difficult to talk to this boy? He had for weeks now and all of a sudden he’s tongue tied. The awkward silence only grew, and Keith knew he needed to say something and quick. Only what could he say? He racked his brain for something, anything, to get the conversation going again when suddenly...

 

**“Beef!”**

_“... beef?”_

**“......beef......”**

Another laugh sprung from the speaker, but this time it was a more hearty laugh, one that was heart stopping and, expectedly, contagious. It didn’t take long before Keith started chuckling along too.

 

_“W-w-what?”_

He sounded winded, as though he was out of breath. Which, well, he was. A laughing fit will do that to you. Keith groaned.

 

**“I was thinking about the date and what we could do and automatically my mind ran to food. So I started thinking of all the places around here and I thought of this one place where it sells really good steaks and well...”**

_“Beef?”_

**“Beef”**

Lance chuckled again. Man, that boy was full of the giggles today.

 

_“Okay sure, let’s do it!”_

**“Really?”**

_“Hell yeah! Though I gotta say, it’s a little Texan don’t ya think?”_

**“...”**

_“Keith?”_

**“...”**

_“Oh God please don’t tell me...”_

**“YOU CAN’T PROVE ANYTHING!!”**

_“Holy shit, I’m going on a date with a Texan. What has my life come to?”_

**“Shut up, I didn’t see you complaining when I first said yes!”**

_“Oh Keith, baby, I’m not complaining. I’m just... surprised is all.”_

**“Hmm”**

_“Seriously Keith, you have no idea how happy I am about this! I literally screamed when I first saw the message. I’m not even joking.”_

Pride swelled up inside Keith. The image of making Lance so happy completely took over his senses; it was the only thing he could think of. Although, he still didn’t know what he looked like. But that would happen in time.

 

**“Yeah, I do think I have some idea though. You seem to forget I was a pining mess before you asked me.”**

_“I’m sure you were a real hot mess if you know what I mean.”_

**“Yeah, maybe I was. But if so, it was all due to the guy I was pining over.”**

_“Oh yeah? He sounds like quite the hotshot...”_

Keith could hear the smirk in Lance’s voice. He couldn’t wait to mess with him. So he didn’t.

 

**“Well yeah, being a buff as fuck Canadian Hockey player will do that for you. He’s real dreamy, you should see him!”**

Keith could hardly contain his laughter at the absurd gargling noise coming from Lance’s side shortly followed by at lot of coughing.

 

_“Wh- WHAT THE FUCK?!”_

And that was it, Keith lost it. He bellowed out, laughter rising from every part of him. He was shaking while the hand not pre-occupied by the phone covered his mouth to prevent the snorts and giggles from being released.

 

**“H-holy shit Lance, - aha- I really wish I could have seen your face –ahahah-”**

_“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Come on.”_

**“Aha- sorry Lance, I couldn’t resist.”**

_“Hmm, yeah. Just like you couldn’t resist that stupid hockey player!”_

Keith took a few deep breaths, calming himself completely, while Lance went on muttering about Canadians or something. As he glanced at the clock, Keith noticed it was well passed the time he was meant to leave for class.

 

**“Shit!”**

_“What? Are you alright?”_

Keith couldn’t help but smile at Lance’s worried tone.

 

**“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just super late for class. I have to go now, or I’m officially dead. Talk to you later?”**

_“Yeah, I would like that. I like hearing your voice.”_

**“Laaaaance, don’t just say that before I have to go!”**

_“Right, yeah, sorry sorry. Anyway, good luck and I’ll talk to you later! I really like you!”_

**“Yeah, I really like you too. Bye!”**

_“See ya.”_

\-----------------

 

**(Keith <3)**

**I like hearing your voice too**

_(Lance <3)_

_AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW <3 <3 <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEEEY,  
> What did you think?? Please give me all your views and opinions as they will really come in handy!! Love you guys so much but Im tired af rn so Im gonna go.  
> Love you guys,  
> ~Treetops


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Don’t Squidge the Pidge)
> 
> wat have i jst witnessed
> 
>  
> 
> (# I am a Waffle #)
> 
> pure domestic beauty
> 
>  
> 
> (Don’t Squidge the Pidge)
> 
> ew
> 
>  
> 
> The whole gang is here <3 certain love birds confirmed and old friends reunited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> Super long ass chapter today, which I hope you liked! No MiSteak tm is literally my new favourite! I was gonna do Cattle of Hastings, but you wouldn't really get it unless you were British. Anyway, I really hope you like it <3  
> ~Treetops

(Thing 1 <3)

Do we need milk?

 

**_ (Cat in Your Hat <3) _ **

**_ no _ **

**__ **

(Thing 1 <3)

okay

 

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_lol wat jst happened_ **

****

\-----------------

 

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_help me_ **

****

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_I jst realised I live an ordinary domestic life_ **

****

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_wat has happened 2 me_ **

(Shirno)

Matt we’ve been like this for years

 

(Shirno)

Why are you just picking up on this now?

 

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ lol yh we used 2 b party animals matt _ **

**__ **

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ bt we both no wat happened _ **

**__ **

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_Shiro_ **

****

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ Shiro _ **

**__ **

(Shirno)

yes?

 

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_lol yh tht makes sense_ **

****

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ hes hot so he gets way with it lol _ **

**__ **

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_tru_ **

****

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** wat have i jst witnessed **

****

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_pure domestic beauty_

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** ew **

****

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** my only love is marshmallows **

****

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** and coffee **

****

(Literally Your Mom)

Mine’s Shay <3

>> _# I am a Waffle #_ changed Literally Your Mom’s name to All ‘Bout that Shay<<

 

(All ‘Bout that Shay)

tru tho

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_y isn’t she on here???_

(All ‘Bout that Shay)

idk

(All ‘Bout that Shay)

I’ll add her one sec

>>All ‘Bout that Shay added _Chocolate Milk-Shay-ke_ <<

 

(All ‘Bout that Shay)

Hey baby, welcome to the group <3

_ (Chocolate Milk-Shay-ke) _

_ Aww yay thank you honey _

__

_ (Chocolate Milk-Shay-ke) _

_ Loving the name btw ;) <3 _

__

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_Ooooh_ **

****

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_Kinky_ **

****

(All ‘Bout that Shay)

Okay, as you may not know/recognise everyone

(All ‘Bout that Shay)

We shall all introduce ourselves

(All ‘Bout that Shay)

I’m Hunk

_ (Chocolate Milk-Shay-ke) _

_ Obviously _

__

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_Hey Shay, it’s Lance <3_

_ (Chocolate Milk-Shay-ke) _

_ Hello Lance, may I ask why you’re a waffle? _

__

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_long story I’ll tell you later_

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** Sup Shay, it’s good to see/talk to you again! **

****

_ (Chocolate Milk-Shay-ke) _

_ And you Pidge _

__

(All ‘Bout that Shay)

and now for the ppl u dont know

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_Hellooooooo Shay_ **

****

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_I’m Matt, I’m Pidge’s brother_ **

****

(Shirno)

Hello Shay, I’m Shiro. I am Matt and Allura’s boyfriend

 

_ (Chocolate Milk-Shay-ke) _

_ Allura? No it couldn’t be... _

__

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ SHAY HELLO MY GORGEOUS RAY OF SUNSHINE MY DEAREST LIGHT MY ONE AND ONLY <3<3<3<3 _ **

**__ **

_ (Chocolate Milk-Shay-ke) _

_ OMG LURA I CANT BELIEVE IT <3<3<3 _

__

(All ‘Bout that Shay)

Erm what is happening

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ Shay and I were old childhood friends back in England _ **

**__ **

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ Unfortunately we lost contact when she moved over here _ **

**__ **

_ (Chocolate Milk-Shay-ke) _

_ I’m so happy you’re on here Allura <3 _

__

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ Me too Sweetie <3 _ **

__

_ (Chocolate Milk-Shay-ke) _

_ It’s so nice to meet you all _

__

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_Oh woah woah_

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_We’re missing one_

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_Keithy come and introduce yourself_

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**erm hi**

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**I’m Keith, Shiro’s little brother**

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**It’s nice to meet you**

_ (Chocolate Milk-Shay-ke) _

_ Ah yes hello Keith _

__

_ (Chocolate Milk-Shay-ke) _

_ It’s nice to finally meet you _

__

_ (Chocolate Milk-Shay-ke) _

_ Lance talks about you a lot _

__

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**Really?**

\-----------------

 

**_(Dickhead)_ **

**_lol hi thr tomato boi_ **

****

**(Son-in-law)**

**Stfu**

**(Son-in-law)**

**I will end you**

\-----------------

 

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_Wat can i say ur fun 2 talk abt <3_

(Shirno)

Ex-fucking-cuse me?

 

\-----------------

 

_(Lance <3)_

_Sry was tht 2 much?_

**(Keith <3)**

**No no**

**(Keith <3)**

**It was cute**

_(Lance <3)_

_Like u_

**(Keith <3)**

**STFU**

_(Lance <3)_

_lol_

**(Keith <3)**

**hey erm**

**(Keith <3)**

**I was thinking**

**(Keith <3)**

**before I introduced myself as Shiros brother but**

**(Keith <3)**

**I was wondering if maybe I could introduce myself as something else too**

**(Keith <3)**

**like maybe**

**(Keith <3)**

**possibly**

**(Keith <3)**

**your boyfriend?**

**(Keith <3)**

**If you wanted?**

**(Keith <3)**

**We don’t have to I was just wondering**

_(Lance <3)_

_Keith_

_(Lance <3)_

_Omg Keith did u jst ask me out??_

**(Keith <3)**

**erm**

**(Keith <3)**

**yes?**

_(Lance <3)_

_omfg yes of course I want you to be my boyfriend!_

_(Lance <3)_

_Nothing would make me happier rn_

**(Keith <3)**

**Oh okay**

**(Keith <3)**

**cool yeah**

_(Lance <3)_

_pls tell me ur grinning ad blushing like an idiot rn_

**(Keith <3)**

**Obviously**

_(Lance <3)_

_cool same_

>> _Lance <3_ changed **Keith <3**‘s name to **Lance’s Boyfriend <3**<<

>> **Lance’s Boyfriend <3** changed _Lance <3_‘s name to _Keith’s Boyfriend <3_<<

 

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_Perfect_

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**Like you**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_*Whispers*_

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_holy shit_

\-----------------

 

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_Oh also one more thing_

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**I am also Lance’s boyfriend**

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ holy shit _ **

**__ **

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ Congrats guys!! _ **

**__ **

(Shirno)

WHAT?!

 

(All ‘Bout that Shay)

That’s great guys! Congratulations!!

_ (Chocolate Milk-Shay-ke) _

_ YAY!!! Awww I’m so happy (≧◡≦) _

__

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** Fucking finally **

****

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** Congrats tho guys, I’m happy for you **

****

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_Use condoms ad lube ad pls dont b 2 loud_ **

****

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_lol thx_ **

****

(Shirno)

woah woah woah hold up

 

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_thx guys_

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**Yeah it really means a lot**

(Shirno)

when

 

(Shirno)

when did this happen

 

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_Erm about ten minutes ago_

\-----------------

 

_(Lance)_

_Hey Shiro, I just want to let you know that I will never hurt him; ever. He means too much to me. He is the best thing to ever happen to me and makes me smile every day. I want to care for and treasure him for the rest of my life. I want to be the one he goes to when he’s upset, I want to be the one he tells when he’s happy. I promise I won’t ever force him into anything he’s not comfortable with, even if that’s washing up cheese graters or folding fucking underwear. Anything and everything, I want to be there for and with him. Please trust me, I will protect this boy with my life._

(Shiro)

Thank you Lance. He needs that, he needs stability. I really think you can make him happy and as much as I joke around I really 100% support this relationship. Just make sure you’re happy, BOTH of you.

 

_(Lance)_

_Sir yes sir, you can count on me_

(Shiro)

Ahaha good to know

 

\-----------------

 

(Shirno)

Okay Keith, I approve

 

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_YES!!!_

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**How the fuck did you manage that?**

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_its called smooth talk bby_

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_Get used 2 it cause ill be using it a lot on u_

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**look forward to it (-_-)**

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_(¬‿¬)_

\-----------------

 

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**call?**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_sure <3_

\-----------------

 

The call was almost instantly received as Keith was met by the loud and chirpy voice of his boyfriend. Boyfriend; it was weird calling Lance that. Keith had never really had a boyfriend before, but he knew for a fact that he had the best one now.

 

_“Heeeeeey boooyfriiiieeeeeennnndd”_

Keith chuckled. It was very easy to do when talking to Lance. The boy never failed to bring a smile to his face.

 

**“Hey Lance”**

_“Okay so, I was thinking. You live with the threesome, correct?”_

**“Erm, yeah. Why?”**

_“Weeeell, weirdly enough I just happen to know where they live. And so I may have figured out the place you were talking about. No MiSteak tm, right?”_

**“Er, yeah? How’d you know?”**

_“I just do!”_

**“Shiro told you didn’t he”**

_“Fuck!”_

They laughed, but only for a bit. It was a moment before Keith finally understood what Lance was trying to get at.

 

**“Wait, so if you live near me then we can go on the date pretty soon!”**

_“Yeah, exactly! When are you next free?”_

**“Erm, well I never have classes on the weekend, so any weekend really”**

_“Awesome! I can do this Saturday if you wanted? Or is that gonna be too soon?”_

Keith looked at his calendar. It was currently Tuesday, so that meant he had four more days to prepare. He could do that.

 

**“Yeah, that works. What time do you want to meet?”**

Lance gave a small humming noise before replying.

 

_“Three thirty? That way it’s not too early so that we’ll hit the lunch time crowd and not too late that we’ll hit the dinner”_

**“Perfect!”**

_“Yeah...”_

**“...”**

_“...”_

**“...”**

_“Holy shit Keith, we’re going on a date on Saturday! We’re gonna see each other on Saturday! Like, holy crap!!!!”_

**“I know, I can hardly believe it.”**

_“Argh I can’t wait to hug you and hold your hand- wait, I am allowed to do that right?”_

**“Aha- yeah lance, you can hug me and hold my hand on Saturday”**

_“On our date~”_

Keith could practically hear the eyebrow wiggle in Lance’s voice. He rolled his eyes, unable to contain his smile.

 

**“Yeah Lance, on our date... I really can’t wait”**

_“Yeah, I really can’t either”_

He yawned, quite quickly passing it onto Keith. Only then did he look up at the clock. It blinked 00:34 in bright, red strokes. He sighed.

 

**“Hey, it’s getting late. We should probably turn in soon.”**

_“Yeah, you’re right. As smart as ever, my smart boyfriend. My smart, beautiful boyfriend.”_

**“Lance, you’ve never seen me before. You literally have no idea what I look like.”**

_“Yeah, but I can sense that you’re beautiful.”_

Keith chuckled at this. Never had he seen – or heard – or read- Lance be this ditzy and out of it. Though he had to admit, it was kind of cute. Kind of.

 

**“Common Lance, time for bed for you.”**

_“Okay, goodnight my amazing boyfriend!”_

**“Goodnight Lance”**

_“Why do you never call me your boyfriend?”_

**“Ugh fine! Goodnight my funny, charming, intelligent, beautiful boyfriend. Sweet dreams, and I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Night”**

_“Hmmmm, g’night”_

The line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> so? What did you think? Did you like it? When I was writing about No MiSteak I accidentally typed mooment instead of moment and I thought it was just so perfect. Also when I wrote about them yawning I also started to yawn lol. Anyway, really hoped you like it. Please leave a comment as they are amazing and if you need to talk about anything then I am always here! Love you guys lots, and I'll see you tomorrow!  
> Bye,  
> ~Treetops


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The Ungrateful Son)
> 
> Shiro?
> 
>  
> 
> (Not My Dad)
> 
> oh no what have you done?
> 
>  
> 
> (The Ungrateful Son)
> 
> Wow, supportive
> 
> Allura teaches Keith how to date <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> I had a lot of fun writing this one. It's quite a bit different compared to the rest of them but hopefully still equally as good. I really want Keith's outfit as well, I mean DAMN! He's so cute. Allura, Shiro and Matt = relationship goals!  
> Love you guys, enjoy,  
> ~Treetops

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**Shiro?**

(Not My Dad)

oh no what have you done?

 

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**Wow, supportive**

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**Anyway**

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**erm**

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**How do you ...**

(Not My Dad)

???

 

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**Er, how do you date?**

(Not My Dad)

wat -_-

 

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**Like what do you do on dates?**

**(The Ungrateful Son)**

**Like how do you interact?**

>>Not My Dad changed **The Ungrateful Son** ’s name to **The Clueless Son** <<

 

(Not My Dad)

I can’t focus on this rn

 

(Not My Dad)

I’m sorry Keith but I’ve got work atm and

 

**(The Clueless Son)**

**Shiro it’s fine really**

(Not My Dad)

Allura would be made up if you asked her tho

 

**(The Clueless Son)**

**Yh okay I think I will thanks Shiro**

\-----------------

 

**(Keithy Boi)**

**Hey Allura**

**(Keithy Boi)**

**I could really use your help**

**_ (Allwahhh??) _ **

**_ Yes! Finally some quality screen time so I’m not just a character that pops up to make a joke or start a conversation or fill a space in the group chat and actually have some input into the story as I’m too good of a character to not use!!!! _ **

**__ **

**(Keithy Boi)**

**Erm what?**

**_ (Alluwahhh??) _ **

**_ What? _ **

**__ **

**_ (Alluwahhh??) _ **

**_ Heyyyy Keithy how can I help? _ **

**__ **

**(Keithy Boi)**

**So er me and Lance are kinda going on a date on Saturday but I have no clue what to do**

**_ (Alluwahhh??) _ **

**_ AWWW thats so cute ≧◡≦ _ **

 

**(Keithy Boi)**

**shut up**

**_ (Alluwahhh??) _ **

**_ And ofc Ill help you my dear <3 _ **

**__ **

**_ (Alluwahhh??) _ **

**_ First off, where’re you going? _ **

**__ **

**(Keithy Boi)**

**No MiSteak**

**_ (Alluwahhh??) _ **

**_ ooh nice ! Okay what are you wearing? _ **

**__ **

**(Keithy Boi)**

**I have no clue**

**_ (Alluwahhh??) _ **

**_ Well that has to change _ **

**__ **

**_ (Alluwahhh??) _ **

**_ I’m coming in _ **

**__ **

\-----------------

 

Allura sighed. This boy was hopeless. What the hell kind of psycho only owned six shirts, three of them being the same, boring black t-shirt he adores. And the bottoms? All black, skinny jeans. No joggers, no shorts, not even any skirts. Nothing but jeans. Letting her head fall into her hands, Allura sighed again.

 

“I told you I don’t have much”, Keith stated from the door frame he was leaning against.

 

Glaring at him, Allura replied, “Yeah but you didn’t mention the fact that you literally have no style whatsoever.”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Keith huffed.

 

Allura taped her chin, humming softly, before brightening up. “You could always borrow out clothes!”

 

“I could what?”

 

A half hour later, Keith came out of his room wearing his own black skinny jeans, a jumper he borrowed off Allura that was striped and fell off one shoulder, boots he stole from Shiro, and Matt’s signature beanie which had graciously leant to him with a death threat he could only wish was a bluff. He felt good. He looked good. It was good.

 

With a small nod, Allura announced, “Faze one complete, onto faze two; Mannerisms!”

 

\-----------------

 

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_How did we manage to score such an amazing woman?_ **

****

(Thing 1 <3)

Especially with dating skills like those. After these lessons, Keith will be the dating master

 

**_(Thing 2 <3)_ **

**_Lance is in for a treat then_ **

****

(Thing 1 <3)

Aha yeah

 

\-----------------

 

They were sat at a table with plates in front of them both and sat opposite each other.

 

“Couldn’t we just go out to a real restaurant to do this?”

 

“Hush now!” Allura ordered, “Now, the key to a good date is try to look interested in them but not too interested, you know?” She was received with a blank stare. Sighing, she tried again. “Okay, scrap that. Erm, how about trying to be seductive? Wink at me.”

 

And so he did. Or, at least he tried. It was more like an aggressive blink. It was good enough.

 

“Good, okay. Next, being cute. Lance likes cute things if his Intsagram is anything to go by. Okay so try to be cute.”

 

Keith hesitated. “Erm, how am I supposed to do that?”

 

“Just giggle and play with your hair.”

 

Hesitantly, Keith brought his hand up to his hair carefully tucking a strand behind his ear. A small smile tugged at his lips, as he slowly looked up to make eye contact with Allura. And damn, it was one of the most adorable things she’d ever seen in her entire life, and she was dating Matt Holt. His dark eyes filled with hope and curiosity as he waited to hear how’d done. It didn’t take long before Allura’s face broke out into a wicked grin. “Perfect!” She announced.

 

\-----------------

 

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_in still super looking forward 2 seeing u on Saturday!_

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_i cant wait till i get 2 sit next 2 u ad hold u ad look after u_

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_and after this 1 we could go 2 more if u wanted_

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**Let’s just see how this one goes first**

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**Though that does sound really good to me**

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**I’m really looking forward to it too**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_< 3 (づ￣ ³￣)づ_

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**< 3 (づ￣ ³￣(｡-‿‿-** **｡)**

\----------------

 

“And finally, conversations!”

 

Keith looked at her. “What?”

 

“Conversations! It’s very important while you’re on a date. Now,” she placed down an abnormally large stack of cards on the table in front of Keith, “I’ve made you a few -”

 

“A few?”

 

“Hush! A few prompt cards to help you in case it isn’t going anywhere. And plus, I know how you are when it comes to communication skills!”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Oh, we both know it’s true. Now stop complaining! You said the date is on Saturday, right?” Keith nodded. “Well then, as it’s Thursday you’ve still got all of tomorrow to practice!”

 

Keith huffed. It was a lot to take in, but he knew it would be worth it. “Thanks Allura, I really appreciate it! You’ve helped me out big time, and I really owe you one.”

 

She shrugged, “Yeah well, we’ll figure it out.” She smiled before retreating back into her, Shiro and Matt’s room. Keith sighed, looking down at his phone and at the texts him and Lance had been sending each other all day. It was so soon. Only a few days and he’d see him, see the boy that Keith had been non-stop thinking about for months now. He honestly couldn’t wait.

 

He decided he’d chance a call to Lance without asking first, purely out of laziness. Luckily, he picked up pretty quickly.

 

_“Hello?”_

**“Hey, sexy”**

_“K-keith! What he fuck! Since when have you been so smooth?”_

**“What can I say, I learn from the best.”**

Lance laughed at this.

 

_“Listen, I know you just called so this is kinda sucky, but I was kinda getting ready to go to bed cause I’m, like, super tired.”_

**“Oh, yeah it’s cool. I just wanted to hear your voice is all.”**

_“Aww, keithy! That’s so cute!”_

Keith giggled. Fucking _giggled_ before clamping a hand round his mouth. There was a few moments of silence before Lance simply lost it. His laughter was hysteric, and incredibly loud. It was difficult to miss.

 

**“Alright then, sweetie. You’re tired, so I should probably hang up now”**

_“Oh yeah, cause it has nothing to do with you giggling”_

**“Shut  the fuck up! Goodnight Lance!”**

_“Hmm, yeah. Goodnight beautiful.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> Did you enjoy? No? You had one job, ffs! Anyway, the date soon <3 WOOO Please leave a comment as they are amazing, and if you need to talk please do! I will probably write more chapters like this, so give me your opinions!!   
> Love you guys, until next time!  
> ~Treetops


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Keith’s Boyfriend <3)
> 
> CUUUTE!
> 
>  
> 
> (Lance’s Boyfriend <3)
> 
> stfu
> 
> The date doth start <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heu,  
> I AM SO FUCKING TIRED! I nearly fell asleep while writing this like three times and counting. My spelling is atrocious so if I've made any mistakes please tell me. Also, it's super fucking short. Sorry!! I'll try and do better tomorrow!! That's all!  
> Enjoy,  
> ~Treetops

Lance breathed in. He looked himself up and down in the mirror. He was wearing his signature date outfit that consisted of a tight blue shirt, washed out denim jeans, a baggy black hoodie and a snap back. He liked it, but it wasn’t enough to calm the ever growing nerves. He’d been on dates before, sure, but none like this. None where he had planned it all out to the dot. None where he actually cared what the outcome was. None with Keith.

 

He’d been standing there for about half an hour or so and yet still had three more hours before having to leave. He’d already showered, shaved where necessary, gone over his beauty routine – twice - , and redone his hair a quazzilian times. But it still didn’t feel like enough, he didn’t feel like enough. He knew Keith liked him, he really did, but he couldn’t help but feel a nagging sensation that he wasn’t good enough for Keith; that the shy, anti-social Texan boy deserved better.

 

“Hey, dude. You ready already? That’s a first!”

 

Lance broke his un-relenting stare off with his reflection to turn to the large body of his best friend. He was met with an absurdly bright smile and a large pair of outreached arms. Immediately, he threw himself into them. If anything could cheer him up, it was a Hunk hug. And, well, maybe Keith. Slowly, he felt all the nerves and anxiety melt away. He knew he’d be okay, it’s just believing it was the issue. He pulled back.

 

“What am I gonna do for three hours, Hunk? I can barley occupy myself for five minutes!”

 

With a laugh, Hunk nodded in agreement. “Hey,” he started, “if you want you can always come and play video games with me and Pidge before you have to go? If you wanted?”

 

Lance looked up, once again making eye-contact with is large friend. “Fucking yes!”

 

\-----------------

 

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_u rdy?_

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**Absolutely not <3**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_Lol same!_

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_Ive been staring death glares @ my mirror 4 like an hour_

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_im playing video games with Hunk ad Pidge rn tho_

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_so thts helping_

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**Allura made me pancakes**

**(Lamce’s Boyfriend <3)**

**I am happy**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_Only one hour <3_

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**Only one hour <3**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_I cant wait_

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**Yeah, me neither!**

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**Oh that reminds me**

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**what are you wearing so I know what to look out for when you arrive**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_jst look 4 someone whos devilishly handsome ad itll b me_

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_Bt in all seriousness im in a black snap back ad im pretty tall so u should b able 2 see it._

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**Okay, thank you**

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**I’m in a beanie**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_CUUUTE!_

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**stfu**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_Make me (¬‿¬)_

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**I will, when we meet**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_oh_

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**I gotta go, see you in 45 minutes?**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_c u in 45 mins <3_

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**I can’t wait**

\-----------------

 

Hunk’s truck rolled up onto the curb. They were a just outside one of the buildings next to No MiSteak. Lance turned to his friend who graced him with a reassuring smile. With a small nod in return, Lance opened the door and stepped out. He was surrounded by people and the over whelming noise nearly forced him back into the truck, but he stayed string; for Keith. Cautiously, he closed the door, offering a small wave, and waded into the crowd. It didn’t take long, a few minutes of endless searching as he grew closer to the restaurant. And then, he saw him.

 

He knew immediately it was Keith. He’d love to say it was due to the fact that they were naturally drawn to each other, but really it was Keith’s awkward stance and the – admittedly really cute – beanie. As Lance stared for longer he realised that Keith was ... perfect. Simply perfect. He had high cheek bones, that also looked soft to touch. He had dark hair and violet eyes that glistened in the light. He was perfect. And Lance needed to see more.

 

“Keith!” He called. The small, Korean boy turned to the direction of his name. The moment their eyes et, time seemed to slow – maybe even stop. However, this beautiful moment was quickly ruined when, “Hello, young boy. Finally someone interested in the stories of an old magician.” There before him stood a seventy year old man in grey slacks and a very large sweater.

 

“Erm, what?”

 

“You called my name didn’t you? Keith?”

 

Dread flooded threw him like a broken damn. “Er, no, no, sir that’s- I’m sorry sir but I didn’t mean- er I’m sure you’re lovely but- er, Keith, my Keith, is over there!” He pointed to the Korean boy who was now a lot closer than Lance realised.

 

“Excuse me sir,” Keith started, his voice was soft and caring, the kind you would use with a child or, coincidently, an elderly person. “You see, my friend here seemed to have caused a mix up. I’m terribly sorry, but as much as I’m sure you’re a truly lovely man to talk to, it was not you my friend intended to talk to. I am really sorry!”

 

Lance nodded along to every word, highlighting the importance of what he was saying. With a grumble about ‘these kids today’, the boys were left alone. Well, as alone as you can be in a crowded street. Keith gave him a small, lopsided smile. “Hi”, he said. Mirroring his smile, Lance replied,

 

“Hey”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> What did you think? Did you like? Please let me know in the comments <3 anyway, I should probably gp as I'm so tired! Night guys!!  
> ~Treetops


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s really you”, he whispered. Lance reached out for his hand. “Yeah, it’s really me.”
> 
> The date, awfully written! I should probably stick to texting lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> I AM SO SORRY IT WAS LATE?! There was a big explosion near my house and I nearly had to get evacuated. Those who live in the Uk may have heard about it as it was on the National News. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I'm not too impressed but still...  
> Love you lots,  
> ~Treetops

Up close, Keith was far more beautiful than Lance could have ever imagined. He appeared to glow, his skin was like porcelain and his eyes shined like diamonds. His hair was fluffy and his nose was adorable. Can a nose even be adorable? Lance didn’t know, but Keith’s sure as hell was. Just like the rest of him. Stunning.

 

“Hi”, he whispered again, completely entranced by the wonderful boy in front of him. And, to some miracle, he was all his. Keith simply laughed at his dazed expression before he looked down, rubbing his neck. Lance stared at his boyfriend, waiting for him to say something. When he looked up again, meeting Lance’s eyes, he smiled. This was it. The moment they were waiting for; the moment they’d dreamed of.

 

Lance cleared his throat. “So, do you want to... er ... maybe – you know- going in?” He pointed towards the restaurant. Nodding, Keith followed him inside as Lance held the door open for them. Once inside, they were seated by the window, opposite each other, and handed menus. They ordered their drinks, and the waiter left soon after, leaving the two love birds to their date.

 

“So,” he started, looking up at the Korean boy, “We’re finally on a date, huh?”

 

“You’re not what I was expecting...”

 

Realisation crept onto Keith’s face as Lance raised his eyebrows, a grin spreading over his face.

 

“No, no, no that sounds really bad, it wasn’t meant to be bad! I mean, I literally knew nothing about what you looked like and I was just surprised cause you said you were handsome but you never mentioned God like!”

 

It came out rushed, as though he couldn’t control his words. And if the expression he pulled afterwards was anything to go by then he couldn’t. The shocked silence was only broken by Lance’s bark of laughter.

 

“Oh, wow Keithy! I didn’t know you felt so strongly towards me! If I had, I might have changed up my outfit.” He winked at Keith, sealing any doubt that might have remained that it wasn’t really Lance. He was Lance. And he was Keith’s Lance.

 

“It’s really you”, he whispered. After all this time, all of the texts and the calls. After all this, he was finally here, in front of Keith. He was so close, yet too far away. Real, yet not real enough. He was so, unbelievably Lance, and he was beautiful. Lance reached out for his hand. “Yeah, it’s really me.”

 

“Have you decided on anything, Sirs?”

 

They jumped in their seats, impressively not letting go of each other’s hands. If anything, the grip seemed to be stronger. Lance was the first to speak.

 

“Erm, I think we’d like a few more moments. Thank you.”

 

The waiter nodded and walked off again. They turned to each other, all smiles and nervous glances over their menus; simple gestures that really made them feel like they were on a date.

 

“So, what are you thinking?” Lance asked, placing down his menu.

 

“Hmm I don’t know... what do you think?”

 

“I’m thinking The Roast Buster, purely due to the name.”

 

Keith giggled, a blush forming over his checks. It was the most adorable sight Lance had ever laid his eyes on.

 

“I mean, we could always have The Cow Down to share. Unless you’re hell bent on The Roast Buster?”

 

Lance shook his head. “Nah, lets chow down on The Cow Down!” He winked again, smirking at his own pun.

 

“Yes, Lance, that is the joke they were making. Congratulations, you win a pineapple”, Keith quipped. Lance laughed, his head thrown back and his free hand clutching his stomach. Keith smirked at his boyfriend. The phone really didn’t do his laugh justice. It was loud, but joyful. He saw a few people turn to see where the noise was coming from, but honestly he didn’t care. All he wanted was to hold the precious boy in front of him and never let him go. He looked down at their joined hands. a smile released itself as he realise he could do that, he could have the boy. And he sure as hell was never letting him go.

 

“Are you ready to order now?”

 

Keith jumped at the unexpected voice of the waiter, his face burning in embarrassment. He refused to look at Lance’s smug, knowing face. He knew he’d never live that jump down. Lance ordered for them.

 

“Erm, yeah. We’ll have The Cow Down to share, please.”

 

The waiter nodded, jotting it down on his pad. “Is that all Sirs?”

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

As the waiter left, Lance turned to him. “So, when am I getting this pineapple? Huh?”

 

“Wha- oh erm... Later?”

 

“Well yeah, I kinda guessed that! Oh! Unless they give them out here? Hey – er – excu_”

 

“No!” Keith squealed, leaping forward before Lance made a fool of them both. However, with his sudden reaction he may have accidently kicked Lance in the leg. Hard. And completely by accident... obviously.

 

Lance whimpered. “Ah, I’m pretty sure I just saw my life flash before my eyes.”

 

Keith laughed, “I told you, I fought my way through school. I’m pretty damn strong.”

 

“You’re pretty, full stop. And I knew that, but I didn’t realise you could literally break someone’s leg!”

 

Flushing, Keith stuttered, “Sh-shut up, you’re just over reacting!”

 

Lance beamed, overjoyed with the sight of the blushing boy in front of him. “Aww Keithy! You’re so cute when you blush!” He got kicked again. He nearly cried. He felt a squeeze on his hand, one that gave him reassurance and an over whelming sense of safety, which was ironic as it was given by a boy who had just nearly killed him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Keith whispered, “You’re just so amazing, and I get so flustered because you’re so beautiful and you’re mine an-”

 

“And they say I waffle. Hey, Keithy look at me.” He did. “I’m really not all that great, you don’t need to worry about that. I’m not going to judge you or anything, we’re far past that! Just relax, we’ll be fine. Okay?” As emphasis, Lance squeezed his hand. He received one back.

 

“Okay”

 

The waiter soon came back with their meal, and let’s just say... it was definitely enough.

 

“THAT’S FUCKING MASSIVE?!”

 

“Psh, that’s what they said.”

 

Lance glared at Keith. Keith simply smiled back. Damn him and his cuteness!

 

“Are we gonna be able to finish it all?” Keith questioned.

 

“I don’t think I can eat this much!”

 

“I have a big mouth and a large stomach, I should be fine!”

 

“I’d like to put that big mouth to the test in the bedroom, if you know what I mean!”

 

Lance winked. Keith flushed. Lance got kicked. Lance started to cry. Keith apologised.

 

This, as well as their continuous eating, repeated for an hour or so. They made casual chit chat...

 

“Yes, Lance, the sky is blue today! Well done!”

 

As well as asking deep, emotional questions...

 

“I’m just saying, Keith, how do we really know that toys aren’t really alive when we leave?”

 

By the time the waiter came again, both were barely able to walk. And yet, The Cow Down still remained undefeated. Lance vowed it was now his sworn enemy.

 

“I WILL DEFEAT YOU, YOU VILE BEAST! JUST YOU WAIT!” He had screeched, as Keith physically dragged him out of the restaurant. They had pained fifty fifty, as they were not certain who had asked who.

 

And that’s how they had ended up here, in the local park. It was getting dark and only a few people were about, it was perfect. They walked along the concrete path, hands stuffed awkwardly together in a warm embrace. The two were wrapped up and warm, with the calming presence of the other beside them. It was everything Keith had hoped for. The night was beautiful, he had the most gorgeous man beside him, and he was happy. Beyond happy. Perfect.

 

His entire life, he’d never had perfect. From the loss of his parents, and never getting adopted, to the near high school dropout and the countless fights. Not once had he had “Perfect”. Until now, until being with Lance, and seeing his smile, and hearing his laugh, and holding his hand. Since texting his number, since replying to his messages, since agreeing to this date. It was all perfect. And he loved it.

 

Before he’d realised it, Keith stopped walking. Lance turned to him.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, worry lacing his words and filling his eyes. Keith smiled.

 

“Yeah”, he whispered, “yeah, I am more than that. I am happy, Lance. I am so unbelievably happy! Thank you! Thank you so mu-”

 

He was flung into a warm embrace before he could finish. But he didn’t need to. He needed this, he needed Lance. And that’s exactly what he got.

 

And for those few minutes, for a split moment in time, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> What did you think?? I really hope you liked it! Tell me down in the comments and I'll try to reply to all of them. As always, if you need to talk then I am always here.  
> Until next time,  
> ~Treetops


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Keith’s Boyfriend <3)
> 
> ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)
> 
>  
> 
> (Lance’s Boyfriend <3)
> 
> lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,   
> I AM SO SORRY ITS SO SHORT!! Its literally midnight rn. If you hate me, blame my girlfriend and my friends lmao. Wow never thought I'd say that. Anyway, shout out to those three <3   
> ~Treetops

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_You are the cutest creature to roam this earth_

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**Nah, cats are better**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_You son of a bitch_

\-----------------

 

(Not My Dad)

So

 

**(The Clueless Son)**

**Oh God**

(Not My Dad)

How did it go?

 

**(The Clueless Son)**

**Good**

(Not My Dad)

Just good?

 

**(The Clueless Son)**

**It was fucking amazing okay?**

**(The Clueless Son)**

**He was amazing and sweet and beautiful and funny**

**(The Clueless Son)**

**It was honestly the best**

**(The Clueless Son)**

**Happy now?**

(Not My Dad)

Wow

 

(Not My Dad)

Okay then, I’m glad

 

(Not My Dad)

It’s good to see you happy tbh

 

**(The Clueless Son)**

**Yeah**

**(The Clueless Son)**

**I am happy**

\-----------------

 

(All ‘Bout that Shay)

Dude(s?), Lance hasn’t stopped smiling since he got in

(All ‘Bout that Shay)

What the hell happened to you guys?

(All ‘Bout that Shay)

Cause honestly, it’s kinda terrifying

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_HEY!_

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**We just hugged**

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_A lot_

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**A moderate amount of times**

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_And flirted ~_

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**It was more just friendly banter**

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_He even told me I looked God like_

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**That wasn’t exactly what I said**

_(# I am a Waffle #)_

_Excuse me a moment_

\-----------------

 

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**lmao**

\-----------------

 

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_lmao it went well then_ **

****

>> _# I am a Waffle #_ changed _# I am a Waffle #_ ’s name to _Lovesick for Aliens_ <<

 

(Shirno)

Obviously so

 

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ AWW BABES WE NEED TO GO ON A DATE AGAIN SOON!! _ **

**__ **

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_YES!!!_ **

****

(Shirno)

Well I’m home rn so I can whip something together if you don’t mind staying at home

 

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ Omg Shiro (~￣▽￣)~ _ **

**__ **

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_Yh I can pick up stuff on my way home_ **

****

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_Like alcohol and stuff_ **

****

**_ (Allurawr) _ **

**_ AWWW GUYS!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! _ **

**__ **

** (Don’t Squidge the Pidge) **

** lmao Matt can you even buy alcohol?? **

****

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_hey! Yes i can_ **

****

**_(Don’t Pat the Matt)_ **

**_I just get asked 4 id_ **

****

_ (Chocolate Milk-Shay-Ke) _

_ awww _

__

_(Lovesick for Aliens)_

_Keith_

_(Lovesick for Aliens)_

_Babe_

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**What Lance?**

_(Lovesick For Aliens)_

_*Whispers* spontaneous dates_

_(Lovesick for Aliens)_

_*Still whispering* We can have thos now_

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**Oh**

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**Yeah**

**(Secretly an Alien)**

**We can can’t we**

_(Lovesick for Aliens)_

_Lmao_

_(Lovesick for Aliens)_

_Yh_

_(Lovesick for Aliens)_

_We can <3_

\-----------------

 

**(Lance's Boyfriend <3)**

**Lets go on a date**

 

_(Keith's Boyfriend <3)_

_lmao_

 

_(Keith's Boyfriend <3)_

_Okay_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy,  
> Again I'm so sorry it's short! Hopefully will be better and longer tomorrow! Anyway, love you guys!   
> Until next time  
> ~Treetops


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Lance’s Boyfriend <3)  
> We’ve arrived
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> (Keith’s Boyfriend <3)  
> I see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~  
> I'm so fucking sorry its taken so long! I had a massive writers block and I couldn't think of anything, I am so sorry! Anyway, THIS IS IT <3 The final chapter!! I'm planning to do an epoloque so you'll get that too <3 Anyway, I hope you enjoy this cheesy ass peice of shit! <3  
> Treetops~

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**Cause like**

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**You said spontaneous dates**

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**And I was feeling spontaneous**

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**So**

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**Why aren’t we on a date yet?**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_Keith_

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_Babe_

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_Sweetie_

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_Trains_

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**Trains?**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_Well I dont drive_

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_So Hunk wld have 2 take me_

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_Ad he pbly wld bt hes @ Shays_

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_So id have 2 get the train_

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**That should be alright then! I’ll pick you up at the station**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_Yh bt Keith after ths weekend I dont rly have much money 2 spare_

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_Ad dont get me wrong i wld love 2 c u tonight_

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_Hunk says I need 2 use tht money 2 eat_

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**Yeah you do**

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**I mean**

**(Lace’s Boyfriend <3)**

**I could always come to you**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_oh_

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_Oh yh u cld!_

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**Mhm**

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**I don’t really go out much so I have some spare change**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_yh yh_

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_I dont live 2 far from the station so i cld walk down ad meet u_

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**Yeah!**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_Do u need 2 eat or have u already??_

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_cause if not thn Hunk made a big batch of curry ad we cld finish it off_

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**Would he be alright with that?**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_yh man_

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_thrs a reason he left it here whn he went 2 shays_

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**Oh well then yeah**

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**Thank you**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_np_

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**I’m gonna get my stuff together okay?**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_ok hurry~_

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**I will <3**

\-----------------

 

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**Alright, I’m leaving now. Don’t worry, I already know which stop to get off at!**

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_Hmm okay but tell me if anything unexpected happens_

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_c u soon!_

\-----------------

 

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**I’m on the train**

\-----------------

 

**(Lance’s Boyfriend <3)**

**We’ve arrived**

\-----------------

 

_(Keith’s Boyfriend <3)_

_I see you_

\-----------------

 

Keith looked up from his phone, only to be met with sparkling blue eyes gazing at him from across the room. His heart jumped in his chest as a grin spread across his face, his joy seeping into his eyes and movements. Excitement overcame him, controlling him as he ran towards his lover; his Lance. He slowed as he drew closer to the tanned boy only to be engulfed in a hug. The two young men hung onto each other as if their lives depended on it. You’d never had guessed that they had only seen each other a few days before. Lance drew back first, looking deeply at the pale beauty in front of him.

 

“Hi”, he whispered.

 

Keith smiled back, warmth exploding inside of him. “Hi”, he whispered back.

 

It was quite impressive that they heard each other considering they were still standing in an overly crowded train station, surrounded by the shrieks of reunited friends, the desperate weeps of parting family, and quite chatter of blushing dates. They were surrounded by chaos, yet sat comfortably in their own world. That or the writer is just a hopeless romantic.

 

“I can’t believe you’re here, that I get to see you again so soon!” Lance gushed, embarrassed at his blatant smitten behaviour. Lucky for him, Keith was no different. “I know! But...” he trailed off, his nerves getting to him as he hung his head towards the ground. He reached up to rub the back of his neck before mumbling, “I’m really glad I’m here.”

 

Lance grinned, grabbing Keith’s loose hand. “Me too”, he stated. “Come on, let’s get you fed.” He said, pulling on Keith’s hand, dragging him behind as they made their way out of the station.

 

\-----------------

 

They made their way down the street, hand in hand, a comfortable silence surrounding them. As people passed, the street lights glared down at them, and the stars long forgotten in the sky, it gave Keith a chance to think. About himself, about Lance, about both of them. But also about Shiro, his family, and home. About Allura, Matt, which slowly lead into Pidge and Hunk. About how much his life has changed; how much he has changed. About how he wishes he could go back and tell his younger self that it would be okay, that he would be okay. That the foster system wasn’t forever. That he’d get adopted and be loved. That he’d develop friends and relationships that he never knew he could. That he’d meet the best people that humanity had to offer, and they would believe the same about him. He’d finally – finally – found where he belonged. And he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. It wasn’t perfect, life would never be perfect, but it was pretty fucking good.

 

He braved a glance at the tall Cuban boy beside him, taking in his every feature. He couldn’t decide which he loved more. His cute nose, his long lashes, his small mole on his neck. Or his bright eyes, his many freckles, his slightly pointed ears. Keith loved every part of him. Keith just loved Lance.

 

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end as Lance caught his unrelenting stares. And thus, the teasing started.

 

“What? Like what you see? Of course you do, who wouldn’t love this piece of human perfection. ”

 

Keith snorted, rolling his eyes at the Cuban.

 

“You may laugh, Keithy boy, but you know it’s true! This is a face that’s beauty rivals only the stars above. Or, you know, maybe ... you. OH MY GOD KEITH! WE’RE RIVALS?!”

 

Keith was red. Very, very red. To the point that he could possibly be mistaken for a tomato. “No!” He snapped, causing the over exited jumping boy beside him to stop and pout. “No we’re not...” silence fell over them as Keith regained control over his thoughts. He stood up straight (The only straight thing about him) with his eyes closed, head facing the direction they were supposed to be heading. He breathed in before continuing, “I am BLATANTLY prettier.”

 

Lance stilled. Shock flooded his body at his boyfriend’s remark. Although it was quite obviously put on, it was still a shock to hear Keith be so ... well... Lance-like. That’s when the laughter came. It was soft giggles at first, before he broke down in bellowing howls. If Keith was red before, it was nothing compared to how he was now. He looked down at Lance who was bent double, his laughter filling the air around them. It was refreshing to see yet embarrassing to witness. If that was possible.

 

“Lance!” He squealed. “Shut up! It wasn’t that fucking funny!”

 

Lance stood up, chuckles falling from his lips, a smile tattooing his face, and eyes shimmering with the threat of tears. He sighed, “Oh my god, Keith, you honestly don’t know what you do too me.” Laughing a few more times, he tugged the Korean forward once more. “Come on, it’s not much farther.”

 

He wasn’t lying. It was only five minutes at the most until Lance was pulling him to a stop. They quickly entered through the door before Lance dragged Keith a few flights of stairs, only stopping at a door that Keith assumed to be Lance’s. “You ready, Keithy boy?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows. Keith simply nodded back, nerves riddled his body. He was about to enter Lance’s home. When he slept, where he ate, where he lived. _Woah, calm down there creepy Mccreepface._

 

Lance shoved open the door, allowing himself and Keith into the dark apartment. Once Lance flicked on the lights, Keith took the opportunity to look around. It wasn’t big but it wasn’t tiny either. It was cosy, in an odd way. “It’s not much, but it’s home.” Lance sighed, “Do you want curry now or save it?”

 

Keith hummed before replying, “Now if that’s okay?” Lance simply laughed, making his way to what Keith assumed to be the kitchen. He also made his way into the kitchen where was met with the mouth watering scent. “Oh my god” he groaned. Lance chuckled, “I know. Smells good, right?” Keith nodded viperously. “Yeah, Hunk is kinda a genius at cooking. Prepare to get your mind blown!”

 

“I’m prepared to get blown.”

 

All movement froze. They slowly turned to face each other before exploding. Lance with laughter, Keith with... well ...

 

“BLOWN AWAY!! I MEANT BLOWN AWAY!!”

 

“Aww, Keithy, baby, save that for later.” Lance purred before he winked. He fucking winked. Aaaaaand Keith was red again. Lance decided that red was his new favourite colour, especially on Keith.

 

“SHUT UP!” He roared. Lance only started laughing again. The microwave beeped, telling them that their meals were ready. Once Lance divided enough between the two bowls, they made their way into the lounge.

 

“What do you want to watch?” Lance asked, making himself comfy on the sofa. Keith hesitantly copied him before replying, “What do you have?”

 

“Well we have Netflix, obviously. We may be starving college students, but we still need Netflix. Plus, like, a bunch of movies and stuff.”

 

Keith hummed, “Where’re the movies?”

 

Gasping, Lance replied “Keith! Are you telling me you don’t want to Netflix and Chill? Less of the Netflix and more of the chilling if you know what I mean?” He winked again. Keith kicked him. He started crying. Daja vu washed over them both. Keith’s eye cought on a stack of movies beside the TV. There was one in perticular, though, that really stood out.

 

“You have the Adams Family?!”

 

Lance looked at Keith’s hopeful face with one eyebrow raised. “Of course we have the Adams Family! Who do you think we are, heathens?”

 

Keith laughed, getting up to get the movie. “Do you mind if we watch it?” He asked, hope lacing his words. Lance smiled at the cute boy. “Of course not, why would I?” He replied. Keith’s face lit up. He put the disk in and went back to the sofa next to Lance.

 

It didn’t take long for them to finish the curry, considering how good it was. Once they set the bowls down, Lance pulled Keith closer to him. Both of them nervous and fidgety yet determined not to let that get in the way. Before long, Keith was curled up against Lance, his head resting on his chest with his arms around the larger boy. Lance had one of his arms round Keith’s waist and the other holding his arm. It was warm, safe and comfortable; wrapped up in each other’s embrace. Lance looked down, gazing at the dark haired beauty laying on him. He wonders how he got so lucky to have this amazing boy in his life. Keith meant everything to Lance, even if they’d only met a couple of times. They’d been talking for months now and Keith meant more to him every day.

 

Feeling the loving gaze, Keith looked up, greeted with soft, kind ocean blue eyes and a soft smile. Neither one is sure who moved first, but as their lips met neither cared. The angle was awkward, but they made it work. Lance’s hand came to rest on Keith’s cheek and Keith’s arms came around his neck. Their lips moved together in unison, as though it was the only thing they were meant for. Like their whole lives had been working up to this point. A promise forever to be kept. A moment they would never forget. They pulled back, both slightly breathless. Their eyes met, glistening and hopeful of their future yet to come. A future filled with kindness and safety, of promises and hardships, of ups and downs.

“Wow”, Lance whispered.

 

“Yeah,” Keith whispered back, “Wow.”

 

A future that wasn’t perfect, but it was pretty fucking good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY  
> So? What did you think? Cheesy and predictable? Yeah me too! Anyway, only the epoloque now and then you never have to deal with my awful writing again! Unless you read something else that I write, then it's your own fault! Anyway, love you guys! Please comment as they are amazing, and hopefully I'll see you soon!  
> ~Treetops


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE WEDDING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I'm so sorry it's so freaking late! At first it was because of my exams but then after that I just got lazy! I'm really sorry and I really hope you like this chapter. I'm super proud of it!! ENJOY  
> Treetops~

The day was August 27th. The sun was shining brightly, illuminating the green grass that swayed in the wind. It lit the sky bright blue, pathing a clear path for the birds to fly. It created warmth, attracting humans out into the garden to finally complete that last load of washing. It was a perfect day. Everyone was smiling, laughing, overall just being happy. Joy was spread through the relieved laughter of in laws that came along side knowing that your child wouldn't grow old alone. It was a day of celebration. Of laughter. Of love. And Hunk was freaking the fuck out.

"I can't do this man!"

"Hunk, dude, chill." It had been like this for several hours, a constant cycle of crying, pacing, and stress eating. To say Lance now knew exactly what to do was an understatement. He grabbed the large man, placing his hands either side of his face and looked him straight in the eye. "Listen, it's you. And it's Shay. And what's the one thing I've always said about you and Shay?"

"We are one. We have no individual thoughts" Hunk recited.

Lance tilted his head, humming, "Not the one I was going for, but we can work with it!-"

"Oh, you mean the 'we're really fucking cute' one?"

"YES!" The Cuban beamed, "You're really cute! And who would want to ruin a cute thing, huh? Not Shay, that's for sure!"

At this moment in time they were in a room. A bedroom, to be precise. A hotel bedroom if you REALLY wanted the details. Both men were dressed in tuxedos, Hunk in a black two piece with a yellow button down and his trademark bandana, and Lance in his also black two piece but with a blue button down. White flowers littered the room, surrounding the mirror and the posts of the four poster bed. Light from the perfect day streamed in from the large window on the left hand wall. The sheets were clean and crisp, you would have never have guessed that they had been slept in. But that was all thanks to Hunk's erratic obsession with making the bed when he was nervous. All this created quite a picture. A beautiful picture. A picture perfect for a wedding... which was exactly what it was for. You see, on this day, this perfect day, Hunk Garrett was getting married.

"But what if she does, man? Wh-what if she decides that she doesn't want this? What will I do then?" Brown eyes scanned the floor as though in search for the answers. Lance sighed.

"She's not gonna do that, buddy. What happened before you proposed?"

Hunk looked up, guilty, "I freaked out thinking she wouldn't say yes."

The Cuban nodded, "and what really happened?"

"She cried", the large Samoan boy mumbled.

"SHE CRIED!! She's not gonna back out on you dude, this is Shay after all."

The large man nodded, "You're right! I can do this!"

Lance beamed, throwing his fists in the air, "YEAH YOU CAN, BUDDY!"

At that moment, there came a knock on the door and a short, Korean man walked in.

"Shay's ready, whenever you are." Keith smiled, walking over to them.

"AHH SHIT!"

"HUNK! WHAT DID WE JUST TALK ABOUT?!"

The man in question made a  _weird_ noise before diving into the bathroom as Lance sighed and turning to his boyfriend for comfort. He wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in his neck. The Korean just laughed, "Come on, babe. You're doing great!" Lance looked up at him, skeptical. "I'm serious," he grinned, "I'm not gonna lie, it's kinda a turn on."

Lance sniggered, "Oh really?"

Keith hummed in reply, "You know, the whole caring thing and how you're being so selfless. And don't even get me started on the emotional support!"

The Cuban laughed, his eyes squeezing up. "I guess we'll have to test this out later, then?" 

The grinned, closing for a kiss when a sound came from within the bathroom. Lance heard his name being called as he spun round to come face to face with Hunk. 

"Does this shirt look alright? Should I change it? I should shouldn't I?"

Lance grabbed the large hand that was dangerously close to his tie and first button. "NO! You look great man, don't change!"

Hunk nodded, combing a hand through his hair as Lance groaned; he'd spent hours on that. Keith sniggered besides them, earning a glare from the Cuban boy. 

"Okay, guys", Hunk breathed, "lets do this."

Lance nodded, a grin on his face. As he was about to follow, he was pulled back back a strong hand and soon enough he had a pair of lips on his. His eyes fell shut, kissing back with a smile. After a couple of seconds, Hunk groaned, "Come on guys, it's my wedding!"

Lance laughed, pulling back and grabbing keiths hand, "sorry, Buddy. Lets go!" He pulled the Korean along as the Hunk, "Lets get you married!"

 

 ------------

 

The ceromony had been... beautiful. There was no other way to describe it. Magical? Incredible? Breathtaking? You get the picture. After the initial nerves, everyone got in the groove. Hunk at the end of the altar with Lance and Pidge at his side. The guests organised and seated. Everything was in order. The moment Shay had stepped into the room, beautiful bridesmaids besides her, a flower crown on her head, and her train flowing behind her, had been a moment that nobody in that room would ever forget. Her bridesmaids wore cream, knee length dresses with flowers sown into the belt. One of these bridesmaids was Allura herself, a goddess in heels and a flowy dress. No-one, however, could outshine the bride, Shay. She was dressed in a long, lacy dress, flowers and patterns embroidered across her top and sleeves before bleeding out into her skirt. Yellow and cream flowers had been plated into her hair to match her bouquet. A bright smile was her accessory of choice, leaving her wrists and neck naked. The bright smiles and teary laughs passed between the soon-to-be-weds softened the hearts of everyone in the room. Hunk's eyes had not been dry since the first moment he laid eyes on this beautiful woman he'd soon call his wife. As she made her way down the aisle, Keith couldn't stop himself from looking at Lance. Would they ever do this? What would it be like? Would he want to? As if he could tell he was being thought of, Lance looked down at the dark haired boy, smiling brightly at him. Tears rolled down his cheeks, his muscles hurting from all the joy. Keith grinned back. Truly beautiful.

More tears and beaming smiles were shared through the vows, not leaving a dry eye in the place. Before long they were pronounced husband and wife, a passionate and hopeful kiss sealing the deal, as the place erupted. Cheers and laughter and chatter filled the room as the newly wed couple fled, Lance, Pidge, and Allura close on their heels. The reception was, luckily, in the same building, only a couple of floors below. The meal had been immaculate, of course - it was Hunk and Shays wedding after all- and soon enough it was time for the speeches. Shay's father spoke first, tearing up an old story about Shay as a young girl. A handful of happy sniffles and joyful sobs later and it was Lance's turn. Nerves riddled his stomach as he stood, adjusting his suit. He breathed through his nose, looking down at Keith who offered him a supporting smile. Smiling back, he turned to Hunk who was also beaming up at him. He released his breath.

"Hunk. My buddy. My man. My amigo. You've been with me throughout my life. Through the ups and downs, the good times and the bad. You were worried that you wouldn't know how to do a marriage when you've been doing it for the last twenty four years." A couple of laughs arose, burning the fire of confidence in his chest. "And I'm not saying it's gonna be easy, but what I am saying is that it'll be worth it. What's the one thing I always saw about you guys?"

"We are one. We have no individual thoughts." Hunk grinned, knowing his game.

Lance laughed, along with several others, "Not the one I was thinking but we'll work with it." He grinned at the chuckle that escaped his friend. "You two are so unbelievably perfect! Like, do you remember what you were like when you first met?" Hunk groaned as Lance turned to the audience. "It was the first year of college, we were just settling in, getting into the rhythm of things. Then one night, at around eleven, this guy came barrelling through the door yelling, 'GUYS I NEED HELP?!'" Hunk covered his face, groaning into his hands as Lance continued. "So, you know, as his best friend I was royally panicking here. I honestly thought something was horribly wrong when this guy comes out with 'I NEED TO BAKE FIVE HUNDERED PROFITEROLES?!'" More laughter filled the room causing Lance to look at the groom with a grin. "And anyone who knows Hunk, you know he is a very talented baker. Breads, pies, cakes, he's got you covered. Hell, he even went out of his way to learn to make my favourite Cuban Pastries! But just as you'll know he is incredible baker, you will know that there is this one pastry that he just cannot make, no matter what. And that pastry is, " he turned towards the crowd, deadpan, "Profiteroles." More laughter filled the room, Lance grinning at them cheekily. "Of fucking course. So, obviously, I was like 'why do you need so many profiteroles?' only to find out that he'd gone to this bakers club tryout thing and he'd met this reeeaaaalllly pretty girl there whose favourite pastry was, you guessed it, profiteroles. And my dear, hopeless friend here had promised to bake a lode for her aunts up and coming party." Lance grinned down at Hunk who was still buried in his hands and Shay rubbed his back, laughing along. "And so, after a LONG night of ENDLESS baking and CONSTANT shouting so much that he made me cry- yeah yeah I know, it was that intense, I agree with whoever just gasped-  we finally made five. Hundred. Fucking. Profiteroles." Lance grinned, looking around the room. "Yeah, I'm glad youre all laughing, taking joy out of probably the scariest and most intense night of my life." He heard a snorted and his head shot straight to Keith. The man in question was properly cackling, his eyes squeezed shut. Lance smiled at the sight, before continuing. "So of course I was proper ecstatic for this party, finally getting to have some fun after so much BRUTAL work. 'Yeah about that Lance'" He looked out to the back of the room, his face completely blank and unemotional. Laughter was the only thing that could be heard in the room. He gave an exaggerated sigh, lengthening it out. He grinned again, scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah, it turns out it was an aunts fiftieth and she wasn't too happy about that- you look absolutely stunning, by the way!" He gushed to the woman in question who quickly shooed him away, cackling. "So, any Balmeras who were at that party, I hoped you liked those profiteroles, cause that was my god damn soul in there!" A man near the back shouted out that they were great, "Thank you! Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the taste of my blood, sweat and tears." He grinned, waiting for the laughter to die down before turning to Hunk and Shay with a raised glass. "I drink to you, to your health and happiness. May you forever be surrounded by love and luck. Oh, and also name your kid after me!" He grinned, "To Pastry Boy and The Girl Who Likes Rocks!"

"TO PASTRY BOY AND THE GIRL WHO LIKES ROCKS!"

A cheer rose throughout the venue as they all raised their glasses. Hunk stood, engulfing Lance in a hug. "Congratulations, buddy." The cuban smiled, hugging him back. "Thanks, Lance." They pulled away, smiling at each other before sitting down once again. Keith leaned over to him, "Well done, baby. You were really good." Lance grinned at him, kissing him softly, "Thank you."

Hunk took a deep breath before tapping on his glass, gaining everyone's attention. He turned to say, taking a nervous breath. "Okay, er, I'm not as good at these things as Lance, so I'm gonna have to keep this short and sweet... Like Pidge-" The small person in question whopped, earning a few chuckles, "Shay. Shay Garrett -oooh that's weird!- ehem, Shay Garrett, you are ... the most beautiful woman... ever. You're so kind, and caring, and thoughtful. You're selfless, always there for everyone with your heart open and your arms just as wide." He gave a breathy laugh, staring at his wife as she smiled back, "Shay, I knew from the moment I saw you that you were... the only person I could ever love. I knew that no matter what I HAD to have you in my life. You were so ... warm and ... welcoming... and safe and I - I knew that you'd end up being my everything. Whether that would be as a lover or a friend, it didn't matter. I just wanted to be by your side. Obviously I prefered the lover option and I really wanted to impress you - so yes, that profiteroles story really did happen, and Lance I really own you for that one-" "Damn right!" "but Shay, you were all that really mattered. You are my star. My sun. My moon, my earth, my universe! You are everything to me. You make me... the happiest person in the entire world, and look around, there are some pretty happy people! Everything I could say to you now I've already told you a thousand times over, but I just really want you to know that I love you Shay, and I am so excited- like trying out my new cook book excited- to spend the rest of my life with you" He leaned down, kissing Shay softly and grinning as she kissed back, tears in her eyes. 

The applause was humongous. There were whoops and cheers, mst people standing to celebrate the newly weds. It was truly beautiful.

It was long till the tables were cleared away and the dancing started. Everyone had once again teared up at the first dance, as well as laughed and cheered as the best man (Lance) and maid of honor (Allura) performed the jive. It was all so lively and happy, families laughing and dancing together, couples flirting and buying each other drinks. Hunk and Shay going round and thank each person individually. It was all so perfect. That's what keith thought as he sat on the sofa at the far back, drink in hand, and a smile on his face. The space next to him dipped as this boyfriend sat down.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, staring straight ahead.

Keith looked at him, smiling, "It sure is. Hunk and Shay sure know how to throw a wedding, that's for sure!"

Lance laughed, "You said sure so many times in that sentence," He looked at keith, "What do you think? Should we give this thing ago?"

The Korean raised an eyebrow, looking over at Lance, "Are you proposing to me, Mr McClain?"

The taller boy snorted, "Maybe I am, Mr Kogane. What would your answer be?"

Keith smiled, lifting his knees up to rest on Lance as he did the same with his head as it came to rest on his shoulder. "I'd say I'd like that. And that I love you."

Lance grinned, resting his hand on his thigh, "I love you too"

And there they sat, looking out over the party, wrapped up in each other, and completely and hopelessly in love.

 

 And I know what you're probably thinking, "But what DID happen in Marshtown?" Well, that's a story for another time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> OH MY FUCKING GOD IT'S OVER?! Wow, I can't believe it! Thank you so much for all the support everyone has given me <3 I love you all! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment and stuff~~ Anyway, love you lodes! Please check out all of my other stuff (IF I EVER FREAKING PUBLISH THEM!?) and I wish you all a good life, BYE!!  
> Treetops, signing off for the last time ~


End file.
